Why Me?
by talassan
Summary: Situada después del 5x04-Murder, he wrote. Está dedicada a Ilexi05 x su cumpleaños. Saben que soy pésima para los resúmenes así que les digo lo que ella pidió y ya verán lo que me salió. Dijo: Quiero una historia de Kate embarazada donde Rick sea un amor, se vean las etapas de embarazo y acabe bien. Dejo esto a ver que opinan, si les gusta la continuo aquí, sino sera solo para ella
1. Intro-Capítulo I

**Se que dije que no publicaría más, pero varias personas me lo pidieron y además estoy necesitando reviews positivas de preferencia pero obviamente si son negativas también déjenlas, si es con educación y sin tratar de herir ni ofender todo es bien recibido!**

**Esta historia como dije en mi pésimo resumen, esta dedicada a Ilexi05 y nos llevara de viaje a trabes del primer embarazo de Kate Beckett junto a Rick Castle, les advierto que en mis historias nunca todo es color de rosa y aunque el tema central sea el embarazo no todo serán miel y rosas, pero como le prometí a Ilexi05 y como sucede en todas mis historias: regla de oro-happy ending !**

**Claro está que todo esto será si les gusta la historia, por eso les pongo aquí esta muestra. Es aproximadamente el doble de larga que los capítulos que suelo publicar (así que no se acostumbren) y no se cuantos capítulos tendrá porque la tengo algo más avanzada pero no terminada y se que probablemente sea un poco mas larga que In Spite of Everything pero no se cuanto. Además de eso, no tengo ni la menor idea de con qué regularidad pueda actualizar así que, lean esto, reflexionen seriamente si vale la pena o no (teniendo en cuenta los tiempos de espera irregulares e indefinidos) y háganmelo saber, escriben lo que piensen allá abajo en el cuadrito al final del capitulo, le dan enviar y listo, yo con gusto les contesto y me atengo a lo que la mayoría decida ! Espero que les guste quieran o no más ! :) :)**

* * *

Capitulo I

Hacía varios días que la notaba rara y no entendía por qué, cualquier cosa la alteraba y casi todo la enojaba. Acababan de regresar de todo un fin de semana en los Hamptons, ¡Debería estar relajada y distendida no completamente estresada! Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que se habían pasado la mayor parte de sus "mini vacaciones" resolviendo el asesinato del tipo de la alberca, tal vez su tiempo de descanso no había resultado tan reparador.

Fuera lo que fuera, Kate acababa de irse del loft iracunda y eso lo había desconcertado porque dos minutos antes estaban tranquilamente sentados en el sofá, abrazados, viendo una película romántica mientras él, con una mano, le acariciaba el antebrazo y, con la otra, su cabello ondulado que se esparcía por su pecho, donde ella tenía apoyada la cabeza.

Él solo había preguntado:

-¿Estás bien, cariño? Te noto tensa- y tras eso, la Tercera Guerra Mundial se había desatado.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada por tan poco. Definitivamente estaba necesitando unas largas vacaciones, pero unas de verdad sin cadáveres, ni asesinos, ni traficantes de drogas con helicópteros.

Se suponía que esa noche dormiría en el loft ya que tanto Martha como Alexis estarían fuera pero, al parecer, ya no.

La había llamado tres veces al celular y dos al teléfono de su casa pero ella no se había dignado a contestar así que, pensando que lo mejor era darse por vencido y esperar que al día siguiente el enfado hubiera desaparecido, se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir.

A penas acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando su celular vibró sobre la mesita de luz:

-Y …. Ahí esta Kate arrepentida- pensó mientras agarraba el teléfono y contestaba sin tomarse la molestia de comprobar quién era su interlocutor.

-¿Puedes venir?- le preguntó una voz débil al otro lado- ¡Por favor!

-¿Kate? Kate, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupado por su tono de voz.

-Solo ven ¿si? ¡Por favor!- dijo en el mismo tono y colgó.

Rick se levantó rápidamente, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y en menos de veinte minutos estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Beckett. Cuando sus nudillos se acercaban a la madera dispuestos a dejar tres golpecitos ahí, recordó la llave que ella le había dado nada más regresar de los Hamptons y que él había colocado inmediatamente en su llavero, y decidió abrir él mismo la puerta para no molestarla.

Al entrar la vio hecha un ovillo en el sofá, su cuerpo se sacudía como si estuviera siendo recorrido por unos intensos sollozos. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió apresuradamente hacia ella arrodillándose frente al sofá.

-Kate, cariño, ¿estás bien?- ella no respondió ni se movió – Kate, por favor, contéstame- insistió él obteniendo el mismo resultado anterior- ¡Kate! Amor, mírame, dime algo, me estás asustando ¿qué pasa?

Ante el tono de preocupación de él, ella soltó sus piernas y alzó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas surcadas por numerosos rastros de lágrimas con distintos grados de humedad.

Cuando su mirada cruzó la de Rick, cargada de preocupación, amor y ternura, se incorporó y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándose a él como si en ello le fuera la vida y rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

Él se levantó con ella en brazos y se sentó en el sofá acomodándola en su regazo mientras ella susurraba entre sollozos:

-Lo siento Rick, lo siento, perdóname, tú no tienes la culpa, yo solo … no se lo que me pasa- logró decir alternando las palabras y los hipidos.

Tras lograr calmarla acariciándole la espalda, besándole la cabeza y susurrándole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien, durante al menos media hora, se fueron a dormir; finalmente parecía que se volverían a quedar en el lugar de Kate.

Ella durmió toda la noche abrazada a él como si temiera que, al soltarlo, huyera, y él, trató de descansar lo más posible aunque pasó la mayor parte de la noche inquieto por su comportamiento y preocupado por su sueño bastante agitado que la hacía temblar y quejarse suavemente sin llegar a despertarse.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que sintió fueron unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se sintió feliz, relajada, segura, si él estaba con ella todo estaba bien. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con su pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente, al compás de su respiración. Alzó el rostro para comprobar si Castle aun dormía como le indicaban los latidos acompasados de su corazón bajo su cabeza y no pudo reprimir un grito:

-¡No! Tú … no, no puede ser ¿qué haces aquí?- su corazón se aceleró demasiado, tanto que le dolía, al ver el rostro de su acompañante.

Este solo le sonrió y la apretó más contra él, acariciándole el cabello.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Nosotros ya no …! ¡No deberías …!- dijo mientras se debatía y luchaba por soltarse de su agarre- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No ahora!- terminó dándose por vencida en su intento por liberarse y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro- ¡No!- repitió dándole un golpe en el pecho.

* * *

Vio cómo las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos y tras un cuarto "¡No!" lleno de angustia, ella le golpeó en el pecho con el puño.

-Shhh, tranquila cariño- le dijo acariciándola suavemente. –Todo está bien, solo es una pesadilla, estoy aquí contigo- trató de calmarla sin mucho éxito.

Ella seguía golpeándole el pecho y lloraba cada vez con más intensidad por lo que, preocupado, decidió despertarla sacudiéndola delicadamente. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y se abrazó fuertemente a Castle, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de él y llorando aun con más fuerza. Él volvió a acariciarla y a susurrarle que todo estaba bien, pero esta vez sí consiguió que se tranquilizara.

-¿Qué soñaste?- le preguntó después de un rato cuando ella salió de su escondite.

-Yo … -dijo y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse. Sacudió la cabeza apretando fuertemente los párpados y los labios y volvió a intentarlo- Soñé … soñé que me despertaba y … - se vio interrumpida por un sollozo que no pudo evitar.

-¡Ya está amor! Se acabó, solo fue un sueño, tranquila, estoy aquí, ¡no tienes que contarme si no quieres!

-¡Me desperté entre los brazos de alguien que no eras tú!- soltó muy rápido y muy alto, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

A Rick se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado no le gustaba verla así, tan vulnerable, tan frágil y sin poder hacer nada más que estar ahí para sostenerla; pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy tierno que el hecho de soñar que despertaba entre los brazos de alguien más la angustiara de aquel modo.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí, soy yo, solo fue un sueño- le dijo despegándola de su pecho y dejando un reguero de besos en sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, su mandíbula, para acabar en sus labios. Luego de aquel casto beso ella abrió los ojos y se perdió en los de él, esa mezcla de amor y ternura siempre conseguían calmarla y, esta vez, no fue la excepción. Después de algunos besos y caricias más logró quedarse dormida de nuevo y esta vez soñó con él y sus fuertes brazos que la protegían de todo lo malo del mundo.

Rick la observó dormir un rato, atento a cualquier signo que le indicara que su pesadilla había vuelto para sacarla de ahí, pero cuando vio cómo una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro se relajó y también él se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Kate recibió al primer rayo de sol ya bastante despierta. Llevaba un rato observando a Rick dormir apaciblemente junto a ella, le encantaba la manera en que la apretaba contra su pecho aun inconscientemente.

La habían despertado el rugido de sus tripas, tenía un hambre voraz pero sentía mucha pereza y, sobre todo, no quería salir del abrazo de Rick, se sentía tan bien que podría quedarse ahí el resto de su vida o, al menos, el resto del día ya que era sábado y, afortunadamente, no tenía que trabajar.

Veinte minutos más tarde ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba comer urgentemente, era como si la doble ración de espaguetis de la noche anterior se hubiera esfumado e hiciera días que no comía. Empezó a acariciar el rostro de Castle suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, luego añadió sus labios mientras sus manos descendía hasta su pecho, dibujando arabescos en él. Pero nada de eso despertaba a Rick, que dormía profundamente. Tras cinco minutos de intentos dulces y tiernos, su paciencia se agotó y su hambre tomó el control, por lo que empezó a sacudirlo mientras lo llamaba:

-¡Rick, despierta!¡Rick vamos, abre los ojos!¡Rick, por favor!¡Rick, tengo hambre, anda prepárame el desayuno!

Finalmente Castle abrió los ojos adormilado- ¿Qué sucede?¿Qué es tanto alboroto?¿Pasa algo?- terminó algo alarmado.

-¡Si!- contestó ella sonriéndole, mimosa- ¡Pasa que tengo mucha hambre y quiero que mi apuesto escritor me traiga el desayuno a la cama!- terminó dándole un beso en los labios.

Este volteó para mirar el reloj despertador- ¡Kate!-exclamó- ¡Son las 7:30 de la mañana!¿No podemos dormir un poquito más y luego desayunamos?- Al ver cómo el rostro de ella se oscurecía y, recordando su reacción de la noche anterior, se incorporó rápidamente -¿Quieres huevos o hot cakes?

-¡Huevos!- dijo y, cuando él ya se acercaba a la puerta, continuó- y hot cakes … y fruta … y un jugo de naranja … y mi café … y …

-¡Te preparo un poco de todo!- la cortó él temiendo que agotara las reservas en un solo desayuno.

Cuando volvió con el desayuno ella se había vuelto a dormir, abrazada a la almohada de él y con el rostro sumergido en ella.

-¡Se ve tan hermosa!- pensó mientras se acercaba y le acariciaba la espalda para despertarla delicadamente.- El desayuno de la princesa- dijo teatralmente, flexionado una rodilla mientras le tendía la bandeja, cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Castle había preparado un desayuno para que ambos quedaran satisfechos pero, una vez vacíos los platos y después de los dos trocitos de papaya y la esquinita del hot cake que ella le había dado en la boca tras golpearle la mano con la que quería agarrar un trozo de tostada, Rick seguía teniendo hambre.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?- le preguntó cuando la vio volver a recostarse con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Nada!- dijo bostezando- hoy nos quedaremos todo el día en la cama- continuó y, al ver cómo a él se le iluminaba la cara, aclaró- durmiendo Castle, estoy muerta- y tras eso se acomodó de lado en la cama y cerro los ojos.

* * *

Cuando regresó de lavar los trastes ella dormía de nuevo por lo que decidió escribir un rato. Como siempre le ocurría, el tiempo se pasó volando y no se dio cuenta de que ya era la una hasta que oyó la voz de Kate:

-¡Castle!¡Castle!¿dónde estás?¡Ven aquí, dúchate para que podamos salir a comer algo antes de que me mura de inanición!

A él ese apetito tan repentino le pereció extraño y se le hizo conocido, aunque no lograba recordar por qué, pero la prefería hambrienta y feliz que comiendo frutas y ensaladas pero enojada, así que se metió rápidamente a la ducha mientras ella se maquillaba levemente frente al espejo.

Fueron a comer a Remy's pero de nuevo Castle se quedó con hambre ya que Kate no le había dejado terminar su hamburguesa porque después de devorar la suya, lo había agarrado del brazo y lo había sacado de allí, dándole a penas el tiempo necesario para dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa como pago por algo que ni había podido comerse.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa, Kate?¿Dónde vamos?¿Pasa algo?

-Shhh, no te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo … solo necesito llegar rápido a casa- le respondió parando un taxi.

Se bajaron en la puerta del loft y ella lo agarro de la mano casi arrastrándolo al interior del edificio, saludando rápidamente al portero en el camino.

Ni bien se hubieron cerrado las puertas del elevador, Rick sintió cómo su espalda colisionaba contra la pared de la cabina bajo la fuerza de los labios de Kate que se pegaban a los suyos demandando imperiosamente el acceso al interior de su boca.

Rick no respondió inmediatamente al beso, era cierto que ella no era precisamente pasiva durante sus encuentros, pero esa fogosidad lo tomó desprevenido. Sus bocas no se separaron ni un instante hasta que estuvieron en la habitación, a la que llegaron completamente sofocados y habiendo milagrosamente podido abrir la puerta de entrada tras lo cual había pasado frente a una divertida Martha cuya presencia ni siquiera habían advertido.

-Kate- logró decir Rick en un suspiro entre dos besos.

-¿Hmmm? – preguntó ella sin separarse de él.

¿Te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca. Rick estoy … necesito que … te necesito Rick, ahora, por favor- contestó ella arrancándole la camisa de un tirón que provocó que todos los botones volaran por la habitación.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba completamente desnudo y Kate lo observaba divertida porque, por muy confundido que estuviera por la actitud de ella, si cuerpo ya había reaccionado ante tanto ímpetu y, sobre todo, ante la petición de ella que, por alguna extraña razón seguía completamente vestida. Se acercó a ella devolviéndole su mirada sugerente y comenzó a desvestirla muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo, separándose para observarla con cada botón que desabrochaba. Todavía no llegaba a la mitad de la camisa cuando Kate se desesperó y soltando un bufido lo separó para desvestirse ella misma.

Rick rompió a reír- ¡Te ves tan tierna cuando estas desesperada!

-¡Cállate y hazme el amor Rick!¿Quieres que te suplique? Necesito sentirte ahora mismo- y tras esas palabras alzó una pierna y después la otra, quedando abrazada a su cintura con estas mientras se agarraba a su cuello con una mano y con la otra dirigía el miembro de él a su ya muy húmeda entrada.

-¡Ey, ey!¡Tranquila!- exclamó sosteniéndole el brazo.

-Me quieres torturar, ¿verdad?

-No Kate, no es eso, solo … ¿podemos ir a la cama? Sabes que adoro estar contigo, como sea, donde sea, pero ¿por qué tanta prisa?

Kate se bajó y miró a Rick fijamente a los ojos- ¡No quieres estar conmigo!¿es eso?¡Habla!¡Dímelo!¡Dime que ya te sacaste el antojo y ya no te intereso, ya no te atraigo porque ya no me resisto!¡Anda, dilo!- gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus mejillas. Al ver que él se quedaba estático, se agachó y recogió su ropa poniéndosela.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a abrir la puerta entre sollozos ya bastante sonoros, Rick reaccionó y la sostuvo del brazo.

-Kate, ven aquí ¿qué tienes?- le preguntó apretándola contra su pecho donde ella se acomodó llorando aun con más fuerza. Se estaba preocupando, Kate siempre trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos y, por mucho que ahora fuera más expresiva cuando estaban solos, eso era excesivo, ella no se dejaba llevar de aquel modo, algo debía andar mal.- Kate- insistió acariciándole la espalda mientras la sujetaba fuertemente contra sí por la cintura – Amor, dime algo ¿qué te pasa?¿por qué estás así? Me estas preocupando Kate. ¡Cuéntamelo para que te pueda ayudar!

-¿Qué sientes por mi?- preguntó ella separando su cara de su pecho pero sin soltarse de su agarre- ¿Sigues pensando …? ¿Todavía sientes lo que …?- intentó bufando ante su propia incapacidad de acabar las frases- ¿Me amas Rick?¡Dime que me amas y que no me vas a abandonar! ¡Por favor!

Martha, que había oído todo desde el salón, sonrió contra todo pronóstico y se juró que encontraría cuanto antes un momento para hablar a solas con Katherine.

Tras jurarle y perjurarle que la seguía amando tanto o más que antes, consiguió que ella se calmara, pero no logró hacer lo mismo con su creciente preocupación. Se recostó con ella en la cama y la acarició susurrándole palabras de amor hasta que la detective se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

Se vistió, salió de la habitación y se puso e marcha rumbo a la 12. Todavía no sabía como le haría para hablar con Lanie sin que sospechara de su relación, pero definitivamente necesitaba averiguar qué era lo que tenía a Kate en aquel estado.

* * *

Media hora más tarde Kate se despertaba sobresaltada y sola en la cama. Al recordar su escena de hacía un rato se trató a sí misma de todos los nombres y decidió salir a disculparse con Rick, ¿qué demonios le estaba pasando? hacía a penas unas semanas que estaban juntos y ya le montaba esos numeritos ¿su subconsciente estaba tratando de boicotear su relación?

Al salir a la cocina se encontró con una sonriente Martha que le informó que Rick había salido asegurando que no tardaría mucho en volver. Tras dos minutos de incómodo silencio durante los cuales Kate trataba de encontrar algo interesante de qué hablar con su casi recién estrenada suegra, y Martha buscaba un forma sutil de abordar el tema que quería tratar con su nuera, su única nuera, la única que su corazón había aceptado hasta el momento y, esperaba, la elegida por su hijo para el resto de su vida. Finalmente, ambas acabaron hablando al mismo tiempo y, tras interrumpirse, Kate insistió para que fuera Martha quien hablara:

-Querida- dijo entonces esta- la verdad es que, por mucho que lo piense, no voy a encontrar la manera adecuada para preguntarte esto, porque no creo que haya una, porque … bueno soy tu suegra y … tal vez no me toca a mi hablar de estas cosas contigo porque al fin y al cabo Richard es mi hijo y pues ustedes apenas … bueno apenas empiezan, pero he estado observando y pues …

-Martha ¿qué sucede? Me estás preocupando- dejó salir Kate en una pausa de la pelirroja.

-Verás Katherine, tal vez solo saqué conclusiones a la ligera porque se que es muy pronto pero, sinceramente estos días has estado un poco extraña. Se que no te conozco lo suficiente para analizar tu forma de ser pero últimamente te he notado algo … impulsiva, quiero decir, has estado teniendo cambios drásticos de humor y bueno … ¿no has notado más elementos extraños como más apetito o algo así?

Kate la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. La verdad era que ella había notado sus cambios drásticos de humor y estaba muy enojada consigo misma por no poder controlarlos pero ¿de verdad su suegra la estaba psicoanalizando? ¿y qué era eso de más apetito? ¿acaso la encontraba gorda o…? ¡Ay, Dios! ¿acaso había oído lo que había sucedido hacía un momento y se refería a otro tipo de apetito? Sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras se sonrojaba- Yo…- empezó, pero no sabía cómo continuar, ¿debía disculparse por su actitud inusual o preguntarle dónde quería llegar con todo aquello? Porque era verdad que Martha le caía muy bien y siempre la había tratado con mucho cariño, pero ahora era su suegra y tal vez si no contestaba …

-Katherine- la interrumpió Martha en su reflexión- se que debe ser incómodo hablar conmigo de esto pero creo que no lo has notado y es algo importante. Querida … ¿ crees … crees que puedas estar embarazada? Porque tienes varios síntomas y bueno …

El sonido de las llaves introduciéndose en la cerradura cortaron en seco su discurso dejando a una Kate sorprendida y un poco asustada ¿sería esa la causa de todos esos sentimientos encontrados que la asaltaban cada instante? La entrada de Rick en el loft la hizo recuperar la compostura, de nada servía preocuparlo más de lo que seguramente ya lo estaba, porque si hasta Martha había notado su montaña rusa emocional, Rick debía estar sufriéndola tanto como ella misma. Lo saludó con un casto beso en los labios y, cuando se disponía a preguntarle dónde había estado, su celular sonó sobre la mesa.


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II

**Quiero agradecieres por la respuesta que he recibido al capitulo introductorio y extra largo ... me alegro de que les guste la idea! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, follows y favoritos son la razón de que publique y actualice !**

* * *

-Beckett- respondió.

-Chica, ¿dónde estás? Estoy en la puerta de tu casa y no me abres. Necesitamos hablar urgentemente tu y yo.

-Yo … bueno la verdad … estoy … salí a comprar Lanie, llego en media hora ¿me esperas?- terminó diciendo mientras le dirigía a Rick una mirada de terror y este agachaba la cabeza, al parecer no había sido tan sutil y disimulado como creía.

-Tienes reunión de chicas sorpresa- dijo é cuando ella hubo cortado la comunicación.

-Sí, dice que tenemos que hablar urgentemente. ¿Cómo ha podido darse cuenta? ¡Si casi no la hemos visto estos días!

De camino a casa, se pasó por la tienda a comprar varias cosas que respaldaran su excusa.

-¡Hola Lanie!- la saludó tratando de sonar distendida y feliz de verla aunque en realidad estaba bastante preocupada porque dudaba salir airosa del interrogatorio de su amiga.

-Nada de hola Lanie- contestó la legista una vez dentro del departamento de Kate- ¿qué hay entre tú y el chico escritor? ¡No me digas que ya dieron el paso y no me has contado nada!

Kate palideció, era cierto que se esperaba que Lanie tocara el tema pero no tan directo y, mucho menos, con tanta seguridad ¿qué podía haberlos delatado? Y, sobre todo, ¿cómo iba a conseguir negarlo y que su amiga se quedara conforme? Cuando pudo recuperar el habla dijo, tratando de sonar creíble- ¿Qué? ¿Castle y yo? ¡No, claro que no, ni siquiera lo he visto desde hace dos días, tiene mucho que escribir y no ha venido a la comisaria!

-A mi no me vengas con esas Kate. Primero, estás sobreactuando, lo que quiere decir que mientes; segundo, se supone que el fin de semana pasado se la pasó escribiendo en su casa de los Hamptons ¿cómo puede ser que siga atrasado en sus entregas?; y tercero y más importante, si hiciera dos días que no lo ves no habría venido esta tarde a verme a la morgue para tratar de sacarme información sobre tus cambios constantes de humor de los últimos días. ¡Por Dios Kate, yo no sabía que tenías cambios de humor y te vi ayer mismo!

-Voy a matarlo- murmuró tan bajito que su amiga no la oyó, mientras sus mejillas entraban en conflicto, pasando del blanco en varias ocasiones: blanco porque si Rick se había arriesgado a investigar con Lanie en verdad debía estar muy preocupado; y rojo porque ahora sí no tenía escapatoria frente a su amiga, por eso y porque de cierta forma le daba vergüenza perder el control de si misma como le había estad sucediendo esos últimos días. La conversación con Martha de hacía unos minutos volvió a su mente y del blanco pasó al amarillo en un milisegundo para luego salir corriendo al baño. El solo pensamiento de que podía estar embarazada le había descompuesto el estómago, o tal vez eso no era más que un síntoma más que confirmaba las sospechas de su perspicaz suegra.

Lanie se reunió con ella en el baño y, tras acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla, la miró con preocupación.- Kate …

\- No lo preguntes Lanie, por favor- la cortó ésta con voz suplicante- ¡No lo se, no tengo ni idea, ni lo había pensado hasta hace un rato y si siquiera se me ocurrió a mi! Yo … ahora no … -terminó dejando la frase inconclusa debido a las lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos y al nudo formado en su garganta.

Lanie la abrazó permitiéndole desahogarse un rato y luego la separó- Kate, de nada te sirve negarlo. Tienes cambios de humor repentinos, acabas de vomitar sin razón aparente, ¡estás llorando en mi hombro, amiga! ¿tienes algún otro síntoma?

Kate solo asintió y se tapó la cara con las manos- Es muy pronto Lanie- dijo entre sollozos- nosotros acabamos … ¡Dios, acabamos de cumplir un mes juntos! … yo no puedo … ¡esto no puede estar pasando, Lanie, dime que es un sueño, dime que no estoy … dime que yo no … ni siquiera soy capaz de decirlo!- continuó volviendo a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-¡Tranquila, cariño! Todavía nada es seguro, tienes que hacerte una prueba antes de ponerte en este estado.- le dijo Lanie acariciándole la espalda y el cabello para tratar de calmarla.

-Pero … ¿y si …?

-Si es positivo ya veremos cómo decirle a Rick, él seguro se alegra, ya lo viste, hizo un gran trabajo con Alexis, seguro que la idea de tener un bebé contigo lo hace feliz. Pero primero tenemos que confirmarlo. Dime cuales son tus síntomas y cuándo fue tu ultima menstruación, tal vez baste con pasarme por la farmacia de la esquina para sacarnos la duda.

Kate volvió a separarse de su amiga, estaba muy nerviosa y asustada ¿por qué la vida nunca le daba un momento de tranquilidad? –Tengo hambre todo el tiempo, Lanie y como mucho y muy rápido como si no hubiera comido en días y … bueno … de repente necesito … - continuó ruborizándose y Lanie sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería, apaciguando un poco la vergüenza de Kate, a fin de cuentas Lanie siempre había sido su confidente. –Dios, a veces es como una urgencia y no lo puedo controlar. En cuanto a la fecha- dijo mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice- la verdad no se, he estado tan ocupada estas última semanas que no le presté mucha atención a eso, la verdad, pero sí se que nunca desde que Rick y yo … bueno, desde que estamos juntos- terminó sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Y de eso hace …- comenzó la legista esperando que Kate terminara su frase.

-Un mes y una semana.

-¡No puedo creer que me lo hayas ocultado todo este tiempo!- se quejó Lanie- Pero eso ahora no importa,- continuó ante la mirada asesina de su amiga- eso nos sitúa en mínimo seis semanas. Espérame aquí, no pienses, no te desesperes, primero vamos a asegurarnos, en menos de cinco minutos estoy de vuelta- terminó abrazando a su amiga y dirigiéndose velozmente a la puerta del departamento.


	3. Capítulo III

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero con el trabajo y una "terapia" que estuve hacinado no me dio tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Pero aquí les traigo una actualización rapidita y no muy larga, pero más vale poco que nada no?**

**Se que tengo que responder que no tomé como referencias la semanas exactas de la serie porque no me cuadraban muy bien en mi historia, solo tome como referencia el momento de su relación, pero la verdad hace tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo quien me hizo el comentario y no tengo tiempo de buscarlo porque ya me están gritando que vamos tarde, así que lo siento por no acordarme de tu nombre, pero pregunta respondida !**

**MMM creo que no me falta nada más por decir a parte de: DISFRUTENLOOOO, no sufran mucho ( prometo arreglarlo en algún momento) y no olviden dejar una review ... me alegran el día y me alimentan el alma !**

**Gracias a todos por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografía, no me dijo tiempo de revisarlo !**

* * *

Capítulo III

En cuanto su amiga hubo salido, Kate se dejó caer en el sofá y se echó a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos.

-¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándole eso a ella? ¡Ni siquiera había podido disfrutar de su relación con Rick! Con un embarazo y un bebé ya nada sería lo mismo, eso si él no la dejaba por idiota, por embarazarse ahora que apenas comenzaban su relación. Además, ella no estaba preparada para ser madre, ¡ni siquiera es una fan de los niños, por Dios, ni siquiera se le antoja cargar a los bebés de sus amigos, y ahora, tendrá uno propio! Seguro que será una pésima madre y su hijo la odiará toda la vida, nunca conseguirá ser como su madre fue con ella y, precisamente por eso, porque ya no tiene a Johanna consigo para ayudarla, para aconsejarla, para decirle que todo estará bien, y hacerle confiar en que eso es cierto.

Cuanto más pensaba, más aumentaba el volumen de su llanto y la intensidad de sus sollozos. Era ajena a cualquier cosa exterior a sí misma, a su angustia, a su inseguridad, a su miedo, a esa desesperación que de repente la consumía porque no, no se sentía capaz, no podía hacer aquello, no podía tener un bebé, no ahora, por mucho que fuera el bebé del amor de su vida, ella simplemente no tenía la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Pero la sola idea de decirle a Rick que estaba embarazada pero que interrumpiría el embarazo le rompía el corazón. Ya se imaginaba la cara de decepción de Castle, su sufrimiento que daría paso a la rabia y luego intentaría convencerla y, cuando ella se negara a dar su brazo a torcer, él la dejaría. Y con toda la razón del mundo porque acababa de arruinar lo más valioso que tenía en su vida: su relación con él, relación que le había costado cuatro años construir y aceptar.

En ese momento sintió cómo unas manos la zarandeaban con fuerza y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso, apoyada en el sofá y abrazada a sus rodillas como si le fuera la vida en ello. No sabía en qué momento había cambiado de lugar o de posición pero lo importante era que debía tratar de tranquilizarse porque, a juzgar por la cara de preocupación de Lanie, no debía tener muy buen aspecto en esos momentos.

-Kate, tranquila, respira conmigo. Toma el aire por la nariz y suéltalo por la boca- la oyó decir pero no consiguió hacerlo, los sollozos eran demasiado fuertes y no podía controlarlos- por favor, cariño- insistió la legista- mírame, mírame a los ojos, ¿me oyes?- Kate solo asintió y siguió mirándola mientras las lagrimas corrían a raudales por sus mejillas.- OK, perfecto, tienes que tratar de calmarte Kate, el estado en el que estas no te hace bien, pase lo que pase voy a estar aquí, te voy a apoyar, todo va a salir bien, solo confía en mi y trata de respirar profundo, por favor amiga- terminó abrazando a Kate y tratando de reconfortarla con suaves caricias en su espalda.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos, eso fue lo que tardó Lanie en lograr que Kate se tranquilizara y dejara de llorar desesperadamente. A la legista se le encogía el corazón de ver a su amiga en ese estado e interiormente rezaba por que el resultado que esperaban desde hacía 1 minuto entre temblores y suspiros y, que tendrían que seguir esperando por cuatro largos minutos más, fura negativo.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado ese día y, al ver las dos rayitas en los tres test que había comprado para estar más seguras, temió girarse, temió ver a su amiga volver a derrumbarse como lo había hecho minutos atrás. Así que retrasó el gesto mirando detenidamente las tres bandas de plástico blanco con esas dos malditas rayitas en el centro hasta que un movimiento repentino a su espalda la hizo girarse justo a tiempo para sostener a una Kate pálida como la pared que caía en su brazos perdiendo el conocimiento, gracias a esas mismas dos rayitas.

-¡Dime que es una pesadilla!- exclamó Kate cuando recobró el conocimiento momentos más tarde. Lanie solo negó con la cabeza con tristeza y preocupación.

Pero, contrariamente a lo que la legista pensaba, Kate no se derrumbó, sino que respiró hondo y se incorporó, le pidió que la dejara sola y luego tomó el teléfono para anunciarle a la capitana que estaba enferma y no acudiría a trabajar en toda la semana.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Volvíiii ... siento muchísimo los siglos de tardanza ... no tengo excusa, solo el trabajo! Perdón ㈵1**

**Bueno después de las disculpas, solo quiero decir que viendo las escasas, casi completamente inexistentes, retroalimentaciones que recibí en el capitulo anterior, me queda más que claro que esta historia no (o ya no) interesa mucho pero dado que es el regalo de cumpleaños de Ilexi05 y que, no porque a los demás no les interese la historia, ella se merece menos tenerla completa, la seguiré escribiendo hasta el final !**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar porque otra vez no se cuando podré volver a actualizar!**

**Gracias a aquellos que leen esta historia y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar una huella de su paso en forma de review, la verdad es que esa es la única "prueba" que tenemos de si las historias gustan o no y pues alegran el día, sino pregúntele a cualquiera que publique en este medio ( o a ustedes mismos si ademas de lectores son autores de fanfictions)**

**Así que, si todavía sigues esta historia, DISFRUTA este capitulo y no me odies mucho :P**

* * *

Capítulo IV

Esa semana fue la peor semana de las vidas de Rick, Martha, Alexis, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan y Jim. Kate no contestaba el teléfono de su casa, ni su celular, ni abría la puerta de su departamento, incluso se negaba a contestarles a través de ésta. Tras el segundo día en semejante situación, Lanie había optado por contarles a todos ellos lo que sucedía para que trataran de encontrar juntos la forma de hacerla salir de ahí.

Cuando Castle supo que Kate esperaba un hijo suyo y que, en vez de contárselo, había decidido encerrarse y aislarse de todos, se enojó muchísimo e insultó a Lanie y a su madre por no habérselo dicho antes; pero una vez calmado su arranque, empezó a preocuparse. Él conocía las inseguridades de Kate y, si ella se había alejado de todos y, especialmente de él, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Kate tenía miendo de que él la dejara por ello. Y estaba en lo cierto, ese era el miedo que la atenazaba, lo que él no imaginaba era que ese temor no tenía su raíz en el hecho de estar embarazada, sino en querer dejar de estarlo.

Tras cinco días completos tratando de convencerla de que la amaba y seguiría con ella a pesar de tener un bebé tan pronto, Rick se desesperó y decidió tomar medidas drásticas.

Una vez dentro del departamento y dejando tras de sí los despojos de la puerta de entrada-ahora hecha trizas en el suelo del departamento-, Castle se adentró en la estancia desierta y recorrió las habitaciones para, finalmente, encontrar a Kate en el baño, acurrucada consigo misma junto al retrete. Estaba dormida, helada, con el cabello revuelto, unas grandes ojeras e infinidad de surcos salados en el rostro.

Delicadamente la cargó y se metió a la cama con ella, sentado contra el cabecero y con Kate en el ángulo entre sus piernas con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Se mantuvo un rato despierto, observándola, acariciando su rostro con la mirada hasta que el cansancio y la preocupación acumulados lo vencieron, ahora que estaba con ella para protegerla hasta de si misma, al fin pudo relajarse un poco y Morfeo se encargó del resto, llevándolo consigo al mundo de los sueños.

Cinco horas más tarde, un movimiento brusco lo despertaba, era Kate que corría hacia el baño. Rick se precipitó tras ella impidiéndole cerrar la puerta y la acompañó mientras vaciaba el escaso-demasiado escaso para ser sinceros- contenido de su estómago entre sollozos. Luego la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho y la dejó llorar ahí, sin decir nada, solo mostrándole que estaba ahí con ella como lo habría estado desde el principio si ella se lo hubiera permitido y que no volvería dejarla sola porque el miedo, si tienes alguien con quien "compartirlo", es menos aterrador.

Ella reaccionó un rato más tarde y se alejó un poco de su cuerpo.

-Rick, yo- empezó con la voz débil y ronca por el llanto.

-Rick nada- la cortó él- ahora mismo me vas a acompañar a la cocina y te voy a preparar un desayuno como Dios manda, luego ya tendremos tiempo para conversar pero primero lo primero.

Kate no lo contradijo y lo siguió con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo su rostro. Se sentía una estúpida. Sentía tantas cosas opuestas al mismo tiempo que ya ni sabía por qué lloraba, y sí que lloraba, ni en toda su vida junta había llorado tanto como esa semana.

Se sentó en la barra de la cocina mientras lo observaba preparar el desayuno en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propias reflexiones. Permanecieron así mientras comían, lanzándose solo cortas miradas de preocupación cuando el otro no miraba. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Kate trataba de retrasar el momento lo más posible, porque lo necesitaba a su lado apoyándola, abrazándola como lo había hecho unas horas atrás, pero si le decía que quería abortar y que tenía que hacerlo en la brevedad posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, él la dejaría, se alejaría de ella, y eso no creía poder soportarlo y menos con el coctel molotov de hormonas que tenía en su interior; Rick por su parte, pensaba en la mejor manera de reconfortarla, de hacerla entender que, aunque ciertamente era muy pronto y bastante inesperado, estaban juntos y así, unidos, podrían superar cualquier cosa. Su relación sentimental era reciente pero se conocían desde hacía ya cinco años, sabrían cómo acoplarse al embarazo y, después, al nuevo miembro de la familia sin que eso deteriorase su relación naciente. Estaba seguro de que podrían hacerlo porque la amaba más de lo que nunca habían imaginado poder amara a una mujer y confiaba en ella ciegamente, pondría su vida en sus manos sin dudar un momento de que ella daría la suya por salvarlo y, aunque conocía su dificultad para expresar en voz alta sus sentimientos, sabía a la perfección que todos esos sentimientos que tenía por ella eran mutuos. Solo tenía que convencerla de que eso que tenían era más fuerte que cualquier cosa y, entonces, todo estaría bien.

Pero ninguno de los dos conseguía expresarse, no encontraban las palabras para hacerle comprender al otro sus sentimientos. Ambos estaba aterrados por esa nueva situación y trataban de afianzarse en su decisión y su convencimiento para poder hablar con el otro sin quebrarse en mitad del "discurso".

-Rick- se animó a decir Kate cuando él se acercaba después de haber lavado los trastes.

-Shhhh- la cortó él secándole las lágrimas con el pulgar al ver cómo estas volvían a escapar de sus ojos con tan solo decir su nombre- todo está bien hermosa, no hablemos ahora. Solo trata de calmarte y descansar, has estado muy estresada estos últimos días- continuó dirigiéndole una mirada profunda y llena de amor y ternura.

Ella solo bajó la vista y asintió, dejándose abrazar por él, que la guiaba hasta el sillón para que se acurrucaran ahí- De todas formas no soy capaz de decírselo, no ahora- pensó.

Las dos siguientes semanas pasaron prácticamente en silencio. Permanecían todo el tiempo juntos y abrazados, solo ellos dos, era lo único que necesitaban para sentir que el mundo, finalmente, no se derrumbaría bajo sus pies ese día. Pero solo hablaban para preguntarse si tenían frío, querían más té o cosas de ese tipo.

En dos ocasiones Rick había tratado de abordar el tema y, en ambas, había callado antes de terminar de decir la primera frase ya que Kate se tapaba la cara para ocultar sus lágrimas e, inmediatamente, se veía recorrida por los espasmos del llanto.

Lanie había estado llamando a Castle todos los días para preguntarle por su amiga pero, ante la falta de noticias nuevas, esa misma tarde se presentó en el departamento y le pidió a Rick que las dejara solas. Kate se quejó al principio, el pánico que sentía era mucho menor cuando él la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos apretándola contra su pecho, pero Lanie no dio su brazo a torcer.

-Kate- dijo la legista en cuanto cerró la puerta tras acompañar al escritor afuera y asegurarle que le avisaría con cualquier cosa que pasara-, conmigo no te van a servir ni el silencio ni las lágrimas. Esto es un asunto serio, no es el momento para comportarse como una niña asustada y si Castle ha aceptado esta situación por miedo a que vuelvas a aislarte del mundo, yo estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo. Tienes que ir al doctor, tienen que hacerte estudios, tienes que empezar a tomar las vitaminas que necesites, tenemos que hacer una ecografía para asegurarnos de que todo está bien con tu bebé…¡Así que, en este mismo instante, te levantas de ese sofá y vas a darte una ducha que en una hora tenemos cita con tu ginecólogo!

Kate no se movió ni un milímetro, lo que acabó con la paciencia de Lanie, que a duras penas había conseguido conservarla durante esas semanas, y que la tomó de los hombros haciéndola levantarse y mirarla a la cara. -¡Katherine Beckett, esto no es un juego! ¡Y si no quieres que nada malo le pase a ese bebé, más vale que …

-¡No lo quiero!- gritó Kate interrumpiendo a la legista y se tapó la cara con las manos- No quiero, no puedo tener un bebé ahora, no estoy preparada, no es el momento … yo … no soy capaz de hacer esto … -siguió diciendo entre sollozos como en un delirio, más para sacar lo que llevaba semanas carcomiéndola por dentro que para hacer participe a su amiga.


	5. Capítulo V

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**Les traigo un capí****tulo cortito, la verdad no me dio tiempo de más pero pensé que después de todos los reviews que me dejaron, se merecía un capi pronto y mejor capítulos cortitos mas o menos regularmente a capítulos más largos con meses de hiatus soooooo a menos que me pidan lo contrario, trataré de actualizar más seguido aunque sea poquito cada vez !**

**Muchas gracias por todos los follows, favs y reviews... son una gran motivación para apurarme y buscar un hueco para actualizar !**

**Seria genial si pudieran suscribirse a la pagina para dejar sus reviews y así poderles responder personalmente pero si no se puede, les responderé por acá:**

**Beth: **gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario aunque no suelas hacerlo. me alegro mucho de que te guste como escribo y esta historia y pues haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido, por lo pronto aquí esta este cachitito

**Mitzy: **muchisimas graciaaaaaas. es un honor para mi leer que dos de mis historias son tus favoritas y que bueno que estas por fanfiction ... hay historias geniales ( mucho mejores que las mias sinceramente, ya las descubrirás) y ... animate a dejar review más seguido ... en verdad se agradece mucho. tanto comentarios positivos como negativos, siempre y cuando sean constructivos y hechos con respeto. Pero leer que tu historia es la favorita de alguien da mucho gusto.

**Guest: **Primero muchas gracias por comentar. me da mucho gusto que te tenga entusiasmada esta historia y su continuación. Segundo, Ilexi05 se mereció la historia porque es mi hermana del corazón, la quiero muchísimo, me la pidió por su cumpleaños y como a ella no puedo negarle nada y sinceramente me encanta escribir, pues aquí está esta historia. Tercero, ella leyó tu review y como la dejaste como guest, me pidió que te pusiera aquí su propia respuesta a tus preguntas así que aquí está (tiende a ser un poco intensa pero no se lo tomes a mal, aunque suene a desafío y me ataque todo el comentario, es un amor de persona, no es nada contra ti)

_Que se necesita para que talassan te escriba un fic? De verdad quieres saber? Y que he hecho para merecerlo? (Si ya se q repetí todas las pregutas , los que me conocen saben q me gusta decir lo obvio)_

_Mmmm por donde empiezo? _  
_No, no necesitas hacer una "solicitud"_  
_Necesitas una de dos cosas, caerle bien(o en mi caso hacerla prometer que te lo escribirá, puede ser muy terca pero tiene palabra así q aunq no quería tuvo q) _  
_Tienes que hacerle pergaminos de reviews y cuando digo pergaminos me refiero a pergaminos! algo así tipo los pergaminos del mar muerto _  
_Y en cuanto a q he hecho? no estas tu para saber ni yo para contarte pero intenta querrerla por 8 meses! Sip 8 meses! Si Crees q es poquito? Es xq no la conoces! Con sus cambios de humor y sus contestaciones hirientes! _  
_Así q si me estas leyendo no te conviene repito no te conviene!_  
_PD:No te creas todo lo de allá arriba era para asustarte! Tienes que conocerla y veras q escritora o mejor amiga en este mundo no vas a encontrar! _  
_Pero ya te la gané _

_(ves? A esto me refería con pergaminos)_

**Ahora sí, disfruten de la lectura así como yo disfruté de la escritura ! y no olviden dejar una huella de su paso, como siempre digo, soy una amante de las reviews :) :)**

**PD: aunque sea la historia de ilexi05 pueden hacer sugerencias y, si concuerdan con la historia y con el estadio en el que se encuentra ( porque tengo que decirles que tengo escrito más de lo que publique pero esta a mano (única forma en la que la inspiración viene a mi) y no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir y pasarlo aquí) lo añadiré con mucho gusto! por ahora **srtcaskett47 **tu pedido ya esta anotado, desarrollado y escrito ... en 4 capítulos más aprox podrás leerla por ****acá!**

* * *

Capítulo V

Lanie se quedó en shock, sabía que su amiga no era la fan numero 1 de niños y bebés, pero nunca pensó que su estado se debiese a que quería deshacerse de su hijo.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, volvió a mirar a su amiga que había regresado a su hueco en el sofá y lloraba desconsoladamente abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Tranquila, Kate. Todo va a estar bien, ven conmigo, vamos al doctor y vemos con él las posibilidades- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. No sabía cómo afrontar eso. Era una situación que no se había plateado cuando decidió ir a ver a su amiga, pero la apoyaría, estaría con ella fuera cual fuese su decisión.

Diez minutos más tarde ambas se encaminaban hacia el baño acompañadas por los hipidos de Beckett.

La ducha parecía haberla relajado un poco y, mientras se secaba, Lanie le escogía algo de ropa en el closet. Al cerrar la puerta de este, Kate, que había terminado de colocarse la ropa interior, se vio reflejada en el espejo. Abrió mucho los ojos, se llevó las manos al, aun plano, vientre y se giró repentinamente mientras gritaba- ¡No, mamá!- para después dejarse caer al suelo con las lagrimas bañando su rostro silenciosamente.

-Kate- dijo Lanie dejando caer la ropa y abalanzándose sobre su amiga. Se arrodilló frente a ella y le alzó el rostro. Estaba completamente pálida y observaba el vacío mientras seguía sujetándose el vientre. -Kate, mírame.- pero no obtuvo respuesta- Cariño, dime qué te pasa, ¿te sientes mal? ¿te duele algo?- ante la ausencia de reacción de su amiga, la llevó como puso a la cama y le habló al ginecólogo de ambas que, además y afortunadamente, era también su amigo.- No se qué le pasa, está como ida, no reacciona, no me mira, no se mueve y no despega las manos de su vientre- le explicaba por teléfono, necesito que vengas con el ecógrafo portátil y todo lo necesario para revisarlos aquí. Creo que después pediré cita con el psicólogo pero primero necesitamos ver si todo está bien con ellos.

El doctor llegó y, tras extraerle unas muestras a Kate, conectó el ecógrafo. Se les complicó un poco conseguir que Kate hiciera las manos a un lado pero finalmente lo consiguieron y pudieron ver al bebé que, para sus 10 semanas aproximadas de gestación, tenía un buen tamaño y desarrollo.

Kate no se giró en ningún momento hacia el monitor y parecía no oír los comentarios de ambos doctores, pero cuando activaron el audio y los latidos del corazón del bebé resonaron por toda la habitación, la detective gimió y las lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro.

-Nunca me lo perdonaré- susurró.- Me dijo que si me deshago de mi bebé nunca me lo perdonaré.

-¿Quién te dijo eso, cariño? Yo pensaba que nadie sabía que tú …

-Mi mamá, Lanie- dijo, ahora sí, mirándola, conectando sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados con los de la legista.- Ella … ella me dijo que nunca me lo podré perdonar a mi misma. Me acarició la tripa, Lanie, me dijo que aunque la obligaran a dejar este mundo hace tantos años, ella nunca se ha separado de mi y que sigo siendo su pequeña tortuga que cuando algo la asusta se mete en su caparazón negándose a salir de ahí. Pero que ahora es el momento de no ser solo fuerte sino también valiente, pensar con el corazón y dejar de lado los prejuicios y condicionamientos para poder ser tan feliz con la familia que estoy formando como ella lo fue con mi papá y conmigo. Luego solo me besó la frente y se fue- relató sin dejar de sollozar.-Te juro que estaba aquí. La vi en el espejo, te lo prometo. Lanie, no estoy loca, ella estaba aquí, la vi, la oí, sentí el contacto de sus manos en la piel bajo mi ombligo y la calidez de sus labios contra mi frente- concluyó ante la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga.

El doctor se fue, dejándoles a las chicas unas recetas de los suplementos que necesitaba tomar Kate, una cita para recoger los resultados de los análisis 5 días más tarde y otra más para la semana siguiente para realizar la TN y los análisis correspondientes. Ambas le agradecieron por haberse desplazado hasta allá y Lanie lo acompañó a la puerta. Al regresar se encontró a Kate vistiéndose.

-¿Vas a algún lugar?

-Si. Voy a visitar a mi mamá. Me dijo que siempre está y estará conmigo mientras la necesite pero la siento más cercana cuando estoy allá. Ella tenía razón, tengo que agradecerle por evitar que cometiera el peor error de mi vida. Yo … estaba tan asustada … y aun lo estoy pero ahora se que todo saldrá bien porque ella esta aquí para ayudarme, no como me había gustado que estuviese pero aun así, no me deja sola- respondió mientras sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco.

-Te acompaño- le dijo Lanie asintiendo.

-No, Lanie, gracias pero tomaré un taxi, necesito hacerlo sola.

-Pero …

-Estaré bien, Lanie. Te prometo que estaré bien. Porque ahora sé que es cierto. No creía en estas cosas pero ahora se que está aquí- dijo colocando su mano sobre su pecho- conmigo, aunque no la vea.

Lanie se sorprendió mucho de oír a su amiga hablar así pero se limitó a asentir y, tras despedirse de ella, se fue a su casa.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Holaaaaaaa perdon por tardar millones de años en actualizar pero con el trabajo no tengo taaanto tiempo de escribir y menos aun de pasarlo para poder actualizar, ademas de eso Ilexi05 me dio permiso de hace un pausita en esta historia para que publicara Halo de Amor así que entre una cosa y otra hace casi un mes que no actualizo este ****tic así que de nuevo LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO**

**Disculpa numero 2: el capitulo es muuuuuy cortito pero es lo que me dio tiempo de pasar y además, en realidad, debería haber formado parte del anterior que debería haber acabado en el final de este, pero aquella vez tampoco me dio tiempo de más así que bueno hago lo que puedo. solo espero que no hayan desistido ya todos y que esta historia siga teniendo personas que quieran saber que sigue.**

**En esta ocasión, no tienen que darle las gracias a Ilexi05, sino a Melanie2591 peor la actualización. porque hace uno días, me acusó clara y directamente de ser una mala escritora y hacerla sufrir por tardar tantísimos siglos en actualizar así que me propuse actualizar esa misma noche pero por una cosa o por la otra no pude hasta ahora. De nuevo: LO SIENTOOOOOO **

_Camy: inicialmente la aparición de Johanna es cosa de una sola vez, para hacerle ver la luz a su hija. Pero si tienes alguna idea de algún otro momento y sitiacion en el que pudiera aparecer, acepto encantada tus sugerencias y veré como ( y si es posible) añadirlo en algún punto._

_srtcaskett47: sis no te podías buscar un seudónimo mas complicado ? ㈵1 tengo que ir mirando letra por letra para poder poner tu nombre... que significa __srt? perdón jajaja me fui por las ramas. A lo que iba, tus ejem ejem ya están escritos, pero faltan algunos capítulos ( 5 o si me veo obligada a hacerlos cortitos, tal vez mas) antes de que lo puedan leer! Escribi esa escena sola y exclusivamente debido a tu insistencia y no estoy segura de que quede muy bien la introducción de eso en ese punto de la historia pero bueno quería complacerte enana_

**Y dejo ya mi blablabla que me ha quedado mas larga la intro que el capi ! Espero que disfruten del mini capi y no me maten al final!**

**Porfa dejen sus teorias de lo que puede pasar ****después, me encanta ver qué tan parecida es la dirección que toman sus mentes y la mía!**

**Los leo al ratooo y no olviden que amo las reviews, digan lo que digan y mientras mas elaboradas ( lo que NO es sinónimo forzoso de largas) mejor. Pero también amo las largas btw :P**

* * *

Capítulo VI

Los días pasaron y, a pesar de continuar con sus cambios de humor, sus nauseas y, a raíz de estas, su falta de apetito, su ánimo había mejorado mucho para alegría de Castle que verdaderamente estaba muy preocupado por la forma en que se había escondido y alejado de todos. Solo Lanie conocía la verdadera razón de su encierro y le había jurado no decirle nada a nadie; no es que ahora estuviera feliz antes la idea de tener un bebé en ese momento de su vida y de su relación con Rick, pero estaba tratando de aceptarlo y de adaptarse a su nueva realidad. No podía negar que cada vez que veía la foto que su amiga le había dado de ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, sentía una extraña calidez esparcirse por su pecho y eso solo podía significar una cosa: a pesar de todos sus miedos y dudas, ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de su bebé y cada día, antes de irse a dormir y al despertarse, le agradecía a su madre por haberle abierto los ojos antes de que cometiera el peor error de su vida. Sin embargo, cada vez que miraba a Castle a los ojos, cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban accidentalmente –porque ella trataba de evitar que sucediera por todos los medios- una infinita culpa la invadía por completo, le había ocultado el embarazo, no por mucho tiempo pero lo había hecho, lo había preocupado durante una semana completa hasta tal punto que se había visto obligado a entrar en la casa por la fuerza y, lo peor de todo, casi se había deshecho del bebé de ambos sin siquiera mencionárselo. Ella no se merecía a un hombre así a su lado, él era perfecto: tierno, cariñoso, atento, sincero, leal … la trataba con tanta delicadeza y dulzura que, a veces, la hacía pensar que, tal vez, era una muñeca de porcelana y nadie se lo había dicho nunca. No obstante, ella seguí ocultándole la verdad, seguía manteniendo en secreto la razón por la cual se había encerrado de aquella manera y eso la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Cuantas más atenciones recibía, cada vez que veía la dedicación con la que él la acompañaba en sus momentos de insomnio, incomodidad o nauseas, más pesada se hacía la bola que sentía en su estomago y ese aumento de peso, desgraciadamente, no era debido al crecimiento del bebé que llevaba dentro, sino a la necesidad de sincerarse con él, de abrirse, de dejarlo ver quién era ella realmente y la monstruosidad que había estado a punto de cometer: deshacerse de su bebé sin tener en cuenta la opinión del papá, sus sentimientos; ahora se daba cuenta de lo injusta que había sido y de la crueldad que habría cometido contra el que se pasaba horas y horas hablando de madrugada con el bebé mientras ella fingía dormir. Definitivamente tenía que contarle la verdad y atenerse a las consecuencias, dejarlo decidir si quería seguir en la vida de alguien como ella o no. El rechazo de él la destruiría, de eso estaba segura, pero el "secreto" estaba haciendo algo peor: estaba acabando con su autoestima, haciéndola sentir en falta cada vez que veía el brollo en la mirada de él. Si tenía que acostumbrarse a vivir sin su amor, sería mejor hacerlo cuanto antes porque, si se acostumbraba a ser tratada como una princesa, el golpe sería aun más duro. El problema era que no sabía cómo contárselo. Ella era una mujer de acción, el maestro de las palabras era él y ella simplemente no consideraba adecuado sentarse frente a él y decirle a bocajarro: "esa semana que me encerré en casa, no fue porque tuviera miedo de tu reacción o de que no estuviera de acuerdo en tener un bebé en esta fase de nuestra relación, la realidad es que estuve a punto de abortar sin siquiera dejarte saber que esperaba un hijo tuyo". Estaba claro que necesitaba seguir el consejo de Lanie y acudir al Dr Burke, seguro que él podría ayudarla con eso, ya le había sido de muchísima ayuda la otra vez y tenía la confianza suficiente para hablarle de sus miedos más profundos con la certeza de que no la juzgaría sino que la orientaría para que ella misma hallara las respuestas y los caminos a seguir para estar en paz consigo misma.

El ruido de platos rompiéndose al caer al suelo la sacaron de su reflexión. Frente a ella se encontraba un Richard Castle completamente pálido y con la boca abierta, las manos extendidas sosteniendo una bandeja cuyo contenido se encontraba ahora esparcido por el suelo de la habitación.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Chicaaaaaaaas, lo siento otro capi cortito ! no me dio tiempo de pasar más, pero bueno por lo menos pude terminar la escena ! Lo bueno es que no las hice esperar tanto esta vez y bueno es un pelin más largo que el anterior! **

**Espero que les guste a pesar de todo ! me encantaría dejarles capítulos más largos, de verdad que si, pero no puedo sentarme a pasarlos mucho tiempo seguido y tampoco quiero hacerlos esperar más tiempo para poder juntar más escrito ! **

**Voy a hacer un resumen hasta donde vamos, por si alguien se perdió en el camino, con eso de que tardo tanto en actualizar: **

**se me dan terriblemente mal los resumentes pero bueno, empezamos con una Kate con sintomas extraños e irritabilidad que no sabía qué le sucedía hasta que Marta le preguntó si estaba embarazada, al mismo tiempo rick fue a hablar con Lanie para indagar en qué era lo que le sucedía a Kate por lo que esta terminó por ir a su casa a ver que le pasaba y después de que las pruebas dieran positivo Kate se encerró en su depa una semana completa. Como no les habría ni les respondía todos se preocuparon y Lanie acabó por contarles que su amiga estaba embarazada, y después de una semana, Rick rompió la puerta para entrar y la calmó, la ****consoló etc. Se mantuvieron así un tiempo pero casi no se dirigían la palabra por lo que Lanie regresó al rescate a sacar a su amiga de su casa para llevarla al doctor y ahi Kate le confesó que no quería tener al bebé, pero entonces apareció Johanna para hablarle a su hija y la hizo ver que nunca sería capaz de perdonarse a si misma el hecho de deshacerse de su propio bebe. Después de tomar esa decisión Kate se apaciguó un poco pero se sentía mal por ocultarle a Rick la razón de su encierro y en el ultimo capitulo él apareció mientras ella pensaba y acabó con la bandeja del desayuno desparramada por los suelos.**

**Rapidito y malo (el resumen) pero bueno, menos da una piedra! Disculpen si hay muchas faltas, no tenia mucho tiempo !**

**yyyyy sigue esto ! disfruten y no olviden dejar una review please please pleaseeeeeeee!**

**PD: Felicidades a todos los que cumplan años en el mundo :P :P**

* * *

Capítulo VII

Kate miró la escena con más detenimiento y se preguntó qué podría haber sucedido para que Rick se encontrara en aquel estado. Sobre todo al ver cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos y, tras soltar la bandeja, corría velozmente hacia la cama abalanzándose sobre ella y llenándole el rostro de besos hasta hacerla reír.

-¡Para Rick! No puedo … no … no me dejas respirar- logró articular entre risas luego de un rato. Esa demostración, por raro que pareciera, había alejado un poco la tensión que se expandía por su cuerpo y podía afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que en ese momento se encontraba mucho más cerca de se una mujer feliz de lo que lo había estado en las últimas semanas. Él era su salvavidas y, aunque el ocultarle la verdad la hiciera sentir terriblemente mal, él siempre se las arreglaba para regalarle unos momentos de alegría libre y absoluta.

-Eso que acabas de decir … ¿es verdad?- le preguntó luego de separase un poco pero sin dejar de sostener su rostro con ambas manos, instándola así a mirarlo a los ojos.

Esa brizna de felicidad que había nacido en su pecho se esfumó inmediatamente, siendo sustituida por, al menos, cinco kilos más de culpabilidad y miedo que fueron a reunirse con sus semejantes en la boca de su estómago. Ahora fue su turno de palidecer, de sentir que todo daba vueltas y de esforzarse por contener el temblor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. –Yo … Rick, yo … - intentó decir, tragando con dificultad para tratar de disolver el nudo de su garganta que le impedía hablar- yo lo s …

-Shhhh, no digas que lo sientes- la cortó él poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios- eso puedo verlo. Solo cuéntame qué pasó ¿quieres?- continuó sonriéndole mientras con su pulgar acariciaba su mejilla, secando de paso la lágrimas que ella ya no había podido contener.- Shhh, tranquila amor- añadió – estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, no te voy a abandonar nunca porque te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón y estoy feliz de que hayas cambiado de opinión y hayas decidido tener a nuestro bebé- continuó abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho y dibujando círculos con sus manos en su espalda para calmarla cuando finalmente ella rompió a llorar.- Siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta y haber estado aquí para pasar esto juntos, para hacerte saber que decidieras lo que decidieras lo que decidieras y te apoyo y lo voy a hacer siempre, porque para mi tu felicidad es lo más importante, más importante incluso que yo mismo.

Permanecieron un rato en esa posición, rodeados solo por los sollozos de ella que se iban calmando poco a poco, dejando que los arrullos de ese maravilloso hombre que tenía a su lado y el sonido de su mano moviéndose sobre la tela de pijama de ella ocuparan su lugar. – Hagamos algo- dijo él, separándola de su pecho y mirando con una tierna y encantadora sonrisa su rostro surcado por las lágrimas y sus ojos enrojecidos- vamos a tomar un baño con esas sales relajantes con olor a cerezas que tanto te gustan y me cuentas qué suceso milagroso te hizo decidir que tener un hijo con el payaso de tu novio no era tan mala idea.

Ella le regaló una media sonrisa triste- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Yo … no … no me sentía … no me siento … no me siento preparada y … ¡es tan pronto!. Nosotros a penas …-dijo volviendo a llorar. – Perdóname, por favor.

-Hey, calma preciosa, no tienes que disculparte. No hiciste nada malo, estabas confundida, asustada, es comprensible que no supieras qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo y que volvieras a encerrarte en ti misma. Los viejos hábitos siempre vuelven en los momentos de pánico, es como un acto reflejo de supervivencia, solo tenemos que trabajar con ellos para que no tomen el control. Te prometo que todo va a estar bien. Nosotros vamos a estar bien, los tres- declaró llevando su mano al vientre de ella para luego darle un casto beso en los labios y llevarla de la mano hacia ese reconfortante baño que ambos necesitaban. Porque, a pesar de entenderla, consolarla y estar feliz de saber que ella había cambiado de opinión en el último momento, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, una especie de angustia había surgido en su pecho al oír que ella casi se deshace de su bebé sin que él lo supiera. Pero eso era el pasado, ahora ese bebé crecía sano y fuerte en el vientre del amor de su vida y él lo vería y lo sentiría patear en respuesta a sus historias, sus canciones y sus caricias. Y así, poco a poco, esa angustia desaparecería, él sabía que lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, ellos se merecían ser plenamente felices después de todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Ya estoy de regresoooooo!**

**Sorry un capitulo un poquitito mas largo pero no mucho! vino mi padre y a penas me pude escapar un ratín para dejarles este capi aquí!**

**No me maten porque sino no podré darles el final feliz que le prometí a ilexi05! Juro juro juro que lo arreglo ! Pero pueden aprovechar para dejar sus teorías de qué puede suceder en el próximo capitulo que por cierto ya lo tengo escrito, solo necesito tener un huequito para pasarlo ! Ya saben que me encanta leerlas así que no se contengan, teoricen, amenacenme, pidan, ****supliquen, sugieran ... todo (menos los insultos y agresiones) esta permitido y es bienvenido, gracias jajajja :P :P**

_Todas entendieron bien y si era mi cumple! gracias por las felicitaciones! mañana es el cumple de Stana y por eso quería dejarles este capi, uno por mi cumple y otro por el de ella pero mañana no podré así que mejor aquí lo dejo por adelantado_

_Mitzy: ya quisiera tener yo a una persona así, mas bien lo escribo así por que es lo que me gustaría tener. y a pesar de que odio que hagan llorar a kate en la serie, en mis __tics siempre sufre solo para que el pueda reconfortarla y consolarla porque la verdad no tener a nadie que este junto a ti cuando lo necesitas no es lo mejor, sobre todo si estas en pereza pero igualmente no esta para ti en esos momentos! bueno preguntaste que cuando sabríamos lo que sigue ... ya ... ahora lo sabrán a bajito cuando yo me calle y los deje leer!_

**No olviden la review y disfruten de la lectura pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee, aunque quieran asesinarme, disfruten sabiendo que no hay dolor definitivo en mis historias!**

* * *

Capítulo VIII

A pesar de haber blanqueado la situación y haberse jurado, tras ese reconfortante y agotador baño, no volver a ocultarse nunca más algo que los afectara física o emocionalmente, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo acudir a terapia con el Dr Burke, por separado al principio y, más tarde, juntos.

Todo estaba yendo a pedir de boca, siguiendo las tareas semanales que les dejaban tras cada sesión, habían logrado comunicarse mucho más. Kate era mucho más abierta y comunicativa con Rick de lo que él nunca habría osado imaginar y, gracias a esas confesiones espontáneas y directas de lo que a ambos les afectaba, molestaba, hería o endulzaba el corazón, habían logrado un nivel de empatía, comprensión y conexión aun mayor, si es que eso era posible.

En la 12 todos estaban impresionados porque ahora, no solo terminaban las ideas del otro o decían frases o realizaban movimientos al mismo tiempo; en las 5 semanas que llevaban asistiendo a las sesiones, desde que Kate se reincorporó al trabajo después de su semana de vacaciones forzadas, habían pasado de raro a impresionante, luego a increíble y, en esos momentos, se encontraban en la fase de adorablemente espeluznantes, en la cual incluso se tendían objetos antes de que el otro siquiera los pidiera. Era como si pudieran leerse la mente.

Aunque lo más importante de todo era que, desde que la terapia conjunta había comenzado, la angustia que oprimía el pecho de Rick, se había reducido considerablemente. Ya solo era un pequeño puntito que aun causaba dolor cuando veía cómo Kate, en las crisis de culpabilidad que también ella conservaba aunque ya mucho menos frecuentemente, lo miraba fijamente, oculta en alguna esquina de loft donde creía que él no la veía, y se mordía violentamente el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse de sus ojos inundados mientras, suavemente, acariciaba su pequeño vientre, ahora ya evidente a simple vista.

Pero a pesar de esos pequeños momentos, -que ya nunca ocurrían más de dos veces por semana y que siempre acababan con Castle esperando a que ella se recuperara del todo para acudir a ella y llenarla de mimos como si de un acto genuino se tratara, si dejarla ver que esos momentos no quería decir solo "te apoyo hoy y siempre y nunca jamás te dejaré caer"- estaban muy felices porque su pequeñín, que a sus 16 semanas ya tenía el mismo tamaño que un aguacate, había empezado a hacerse notar hacía una semana pateando desenfrenadamente el vientre de su mamá hasta el momento exacto en que Rick llegaba corriendo, alertado por esta, y, entonces, toda actividad cesaba. Pero Castle no se dejaba excluir tan fácilmente y, tras 4 días de frustrados intentos, la había convencido para que se pasaran todo el sábado sentados el uno junto al otro sin rozarse, mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Fingieron que Rick no estaba ahí durante largas horas, hasta que el bebé cayó en la trampa y comenzó a patear, permitiéndole por fin a su papá, colocar su mano ahí y sentirlo. Al principio, la criatura dejó de moverse pero ante las sonoras carcajadas de Kate, la actividad volvió a iniciarse en su vientre mientras Rick proclamaba su victoria. Nunca olvidará ese día aunque, desde ese día, su campeón-a, como él lo llama, ya no se esconde de él cuando quiere moverse un poco lo que lo reafirma en la teoría con la que durante días enteros exasperó a Kate: nuestro bebé es tan terco como su mami pero en cuanto se habitúe al peso de mi mano sobre él, dejara de jugar a las escondidas conmigo.

Aunque, sin duda, lo que a Castle le resultaba más adorable de toda esa nueva etapa, eran las exclamaciones que se le escapaban a Kate cuando, estando concentrada en otra cosa, él bebé se movía de repente, sobresaltándola por la falta de costumbre. También le fascinaba cómo, después de el impacto inicial, una sonrisa boba se instalaba en su rostro mientras el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba levemente y llevaba su mano a lugar exacto donde había sentido a su primogénito moverse, girando la cabeza para buscarlo a él con la mirada.

Sin embargo, aquella exclamación había sido diferente, no era un pequeño "ah" sorpresivo acompañado de un ligero respingo. Era cierto que al estar interrogando a un sospechoso, no podía aspirar a la sonrisa, la caricia del vientre o la mirada con la que lo hacía partícipe del movimiento del hijo de ambos. A pesar de eso, algo en su expresión le decía que aquello no había sido una simple patadita; no quería parecer paranoico, ni obsesivo pero su ceño, ya fruncido debido a la frustración que le estaban causando desde hacía un rato las respuestas burlonas del sospechoso, se había acentuado considerablemente y había pasado de estar en una actitud agresiva, inclinada hacia aquel hombre, a erguirse , manteniéndose ligeramente encorvada y apoyando parte de su peso en la mesa. De cualquier modo, su rostro seguía mostrando determinación y ella continuaba con su interrogatorio por lo que decidió concentrarse en las respuestas y preguntarle luego qué había sido aquello.

Pero, apenas dos minutos más tarde, Kate repitió aquel gesto, acompañándolo esa vez de una mano que se dirigía hacia su vientre y la otra hacia él, como si tratara de atraerlo hacia sí.

Cuando Castle levantó la mirada al rostro de ella, se le heló la sangre; repentinamente estaba pálida, muy pálida y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban inundado de miedo y lágrimas. Rápidamente se acercó a ella, olvidándose del tipo que los miraba atónito y con una sonrisa sarcástica pintada en el rostro, y, agarrándola por la cintura la sacó de allí, cerrando la sala y encontrándose frente a frente con Ryan y Esposito que solo atinaron a ayudarlo cuando, tras un leve "Rick" apenas audible, Kate perdió el conocimiento.

Luego de acostarla en el sofá de la sala de descanso, Espo salió a traer a Lanie lo antes posible- aunque las personas vivas no fueran su especialidad, tenía que poder hacer algo por ayudar a su amiga- no la podían dejar inconsciente hasta llegar al hospital donde Rick insistía en llevarla tras haber descubierto algo que los dos detectives no notaron: el pantalón de Kate estaba mojado y, al poner su mano ahí, los temores que había estado tratando de acallar desde que la vio volverse pálida como la pared mientras se agarraba el vientre bajo, se confirmaron; aquello no era agua, ni orina, ni siquiera liquido amniótico, aquello era sangre y mucha más de la que, en su opinión, podía considerarse "no trágico" en una situación como aquella.


	9. Capítulo IX

**Holaaaa ! paso rapidito a dejarles un nuevo capi! perdón por las faltas de ortografía si las hay pero no me dejaron concentrarme mucho y no lo pude revisar(como casi siempre) **

**Queria subir este hace varios días pero por una cosa o por la otra no he podido hasta ahora! sorry !**

**Espero que les guste ! no avanza mucho la historia en si, al menos no en el tiempo, es más bien una "explicación" de qué lee esta sucediendo a Kate y a su bebé exactamente ! **

**Espero que les guste! no soy experta en la materia, lo investigue un poco por encima pero disculpen si no representa exactamente una situación que puede darse en la vida real!**

_**Camy: no no canto jajajaj para nada canto. bueno si que canto o mas bien me gusta cantar pero lo hago muy muy muy mal ! no te recomiendo que pidas algo así jajajajaj**_

**_mitzy: gracias a ti por leer y comentar, por tan buenos deseos para mi vida y por tantas palabras dulces !_**

**me alegro de que les siga interesando ( espero que también gustando) la historia a pesar de que no es tan "feliz" en estos momentos !**

**Gracias por tomarse en tiempo de dejar una huella de su paso por mi historia y recuerden que me gusta leer sus review tanto como a ustedes los capos ! las leo al abajo!**

**Disfruten !**

**PD: siiii, ya me callo y las dejo leer :P**

* * *

Capítulo IX

Lanie llegó uno momento después pero Rick ya había conseguido reaccionar y tomar cartas en el asunto por lo que estaba esperando frente al elevador con Kate en brazos cuando la legista y el detective salieron de este.

-Lanie, está sangrando, mucho. Me la llevo al hospital. Gracias por subir tan rápido pero …

-Me voy contigo- lo cortó ella- no tengo ningún cuerpo del que ocuparme ahora mismo y Kate … ella es como mi hermana. ¡Vamos Castle!. Terminó empujándolo dentro del elevador mientras se acercaba a acariciar el rostro de su amiga. –Es mejor que te dejemos así como estás, cariño. Si vuelves en ti ahora te vas a asustar y eso solo empeorará la situación- dijo suavemente antes de besar su frente.

Llevaba media hora en la sala de espera pero a él le estaba pareciendo una eternidad. Kate había recobrado la consciencia llegando al hospital y, por más que ella había rogado y suplicado, el doctor se había negado a que Rick permaneciera en la sala mientras le hacía las pruebas pertinentes.

-Tu amiga puede pasar pero solo porque sé que, siendo legista, hará lo que yo lo diga y no entorpecerá en absoluto. Él es el padre de esa criatura, se pondrá de tu lado y, entre los dos, no me dejarán hacer mi trabajo- le había dicho el doctor y, tras un asentimiento contrito de Kate, habían entrado en la sala.

Cuando se acercaba a la puerta que lo separaba del amor de su vida y su futuro hijo para pegar la oreja y ver si así su angustia disminuía, esta se abrió haciendo que casi chocase con el doctor.

-¡Señor Castle!- exclamó sorprendido- Ya puede pasar. Le hemos administrado un calmante- continuó acercándose con él a la cama en la que, una todavía muy pálida y ahora dormida Kate, yacía con varios cables conectados a su vientre y una vía en su mano izquierda, misma que Lanie sujetaba y acariciaba tiernamente.- Su estado de nervios no hacía más que empeorar y, en estos momentos, es lo último que necesitamos. Despertará en unas dos horas. La Dra Parish afirma que usted es el único capaz de mantenerla calmada, si no lo consigue la sedaremos de nuevo. Voy a serle muy sincero, señor Castle. La situación es muy grave: debido al estrés y la ausencia del reposo que le recomendé a la señorita Beckett en su última revisión, ha sufrido un …

-¿Cómo?- lo interrumpió Rick- Espere, yo no sabía nada de ese reposo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué … por qué le recomendó reposo y qué …? ¡Dios! ¿ … el bebé está bien?

-Tranquilícese señor Castle, en este momento ambos se encuentran estables y, aunque el riesgo de aborto es aún muy elevado, hemos conseguido detener tanto el sangrado como las contracciones. Le recomendé a la señorita Beckett reposo ya que, debido a la cantidad de liquido amniótico, había riesgo moderado de que sufriera un desprendimiento de placenta. Por las condiciones en que ha llegado, me atrevería a decir que lleva con molestias y, tal vez, sangrado leve desde hace, al menos, dos días; momento en el cual debería haber acudido, inmediatamente, a consulta pero por lo que veo de eso tampoco estaba al corriente. En este momento, las probabilidades de que logremos contener las contracciones y reducir el hematoma para que el embarazo llegue a término y, teniendo en cuenta que requeriría reposo absoluto y medicación constante, son del 10%. Sé que es un porcentaje muy bajo- se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de pánico de Rick y cómo este se disponía a interrumpirlo de nuevo- pero, si continúa como ahora, en un par de días habrá aumentado aproximadamente al 50%. Le aconsejo que salga a tomar el aire, que se serene y trate de asimilarlo para estar entero cuando las señorita Beckett despierte. Un embarazo en reposo absoluto es algo muy difícil de sobrellevar para el padre pero, en el caso de la madre, generalmente, al miedo y la angustia se le suman la culpabilidad y una gran falta de autoestima al considerar que no son buenas para su bebé y que le hacen daño. No estoy diciendo que ese vaya a ser el caso de la señorita Beckett pero va a requerir mucha fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse entero frente a ella, necesita que la reconforte y la convenza de que pueden lograrlo, cuanto más convencida esté de ello mejor para su bebé. En el caso de que superen las dos primera semanas podrán irse a casa y le recomiendo que consiga ayuda, alguien externo, con quien pueda desahogarse a parte de usted mismo. En estos casos suelo sugerir, si cuentan con los medios necesarios, que soliciten que un profesional en psicología acuda a su domicilio y, si es posible, los atienda a ambos. Ahora, si no tiene ninguna pregunta señor Castle, voy a visitar a otro de mis pacientes y regreso en dos horas. Si necesitan algo, no duden en pulsar el botón que se encuentra junto al cabecero de la cama.

Rick decidió hacerle caso al doctor, tenía que asimilar todo aquello antes de que ella se despertara para poder volcase al 100% en tranquilizarla y reconfortarla. Le dio un beso en la frente, acarició su rostro y su vientre y, tras pedirle a Lanie- que había insistido en quedarse a "cuidarla" en lo que él regresaba- que lo avisara si sucedía cualquier cosa, fuera lo que fuese, salió de la habitación hacia el parque que se encontraba a tan solo dos cuadras de ahí.

Sentado en uno de los columpios de ese parque, mientras sus manos temblaban y sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas contenidas que no quería dejar salir por miedo a que la angustia ganase la partida y no poder parar en el margen de tiempo que le restaba antes de que Kate despertara, por su mente pasaban los momentos felices- y los no tan felices- que pasaron juntos desde que supo de la existencia del fruto del amor de ambos.

_Recordaba la felicidad que sintió al saber que Kate estaba embarazada. Cómo, a pesar de la preocupación que sentía por el encierro y aislamiento de ella y del enfado contra su madre y Lanie por haberle ocultado aquella información de vital importancia, una agradable sensación de calidez se había instalado en su corazón mientras las lágrimas hacían presión tras sus párpados. Él que, durante poco más de un mes, había creído que no podría ser mas feliz de lo que lo era desde que Kate por fin había aceptado darle una oportunidad al amor que compartían, se tachaba de iluso al comprobar cómo su pecho se hinchaba aún más de amor en aquel momento, haciéndolo sentirse el ser más afortunado del planeta por volver a ser padre y, esa vez, junto al amor de su vida._

Una lágrima traicionera escapó por el rabillo del su ojo izquierdo antes la sola idea de poder perder de un solo golpe toda esa felicidad.

Con rabia, por no ser capaz de serenarse ni aún pensando en cosas felices, se secó el rastro dejado por la traicionera gota mientras su mente lo llevaba -en un acto independiente de él mismo con el único fin de ayudarlo en su propósito- directamente al día en que su bebé, al fin, respondió a sus caricias y sus palabras de amor. Si el quería tranquilizarse pensando en los momentos pasados hasta el momento con sus dos amores ella – su mente- se encargaría de surtirlo de la mayor cantidad de recuerdos posible.


	10. Capítulo X

**Buenas buenas tardes tardes ! una disculpa por los mil años que tardé en actualizar! prometo que quería hacerlo antes pero entre un viaje, un pedido y las tareas cotidianas se me hizo imposible sentarme a pasar el capitulo! En compensación es un poco más largo que los que he estado publicando últimamente aunque probablemente todavía sea mucho mas corto de lo que desearían la mayoría !**

**Como ya dije anteriormente este capitulo es M prácticamente al 100%! y pueden agradecérselo a srtcaskett47 que pidio algo así en este fic y, aunque tal vez pueda no parecer el momento adecuado, decidí incluirlo para darles un respiro ! Esta todo en cursivas porque, como el final del capitulo anterior y como puede parecer obvio debido a las circunstancias, es un recuerdo !**

**Quiero compartirles que, aunque oficialmente lo fue halo de amor porque lo publique antes, esta es mi primera escena M, ya que la escribí antes que ese fic !**

**Espero que les guste leerla tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla en su momento y pasarla a maquina ahora !**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews con ansias! no olviden que me encantan y cuanto más largas ****mejor !**

**Sorry ilexi05 por estar tardando tanto con tu regalo! juro hacer todo lo posible por tenerlo listo antes de tu próximo cumpleaños!**

**Creo que no olvide nada más que agradecer a todos los que siguen leyendo y comentando a pesar de las enormes pausas entre capitulos ! Gracias por su paciencia infinita !**

**Y ahora ya me callo! A leer!**

* * *

Capítulo X

_Ambos estaban tumbados en la cama. Kate boca arriba y Castle de lado, acariciando el vientre de ella con la cara a la altura de éste, mientras "conversaba" –como el gustaba llamarle a aquello que hacía- con su bebé._

_-Rick- dijo Kate enredando sus dedos en el cabello de él- tienes cinco meses más para que se familiarice con tu voz. Llevas tres días en que, cada segundo que puedes, te pones a contarle tu día a día como si fuera un amigo al que hace mucho no ves. Ya hasta en la 12 se ríen de ti porque te pasas la mitad del día arrodillado en el piso, amor. Relájate un poco._

_-Al bebé le gusta que papi le cuente lo que pasa en el mundo exterior y que le diga cuanto lo amamos ¿verdad campeón-a?- respondió Castle sin despegarse más de dos centímetros de la piel de ella y continuando con la caricia circular en el bajo vientre. Kate solo sonrió con ternura, emocionada de verlo tan entusiasmado, y feliz de haber tomado la decisión correcta descartando la idea de abortar que, ahora,- viéndolo a él hablarle al bebé de ambos- le parecía ridícula._

_-Porque papi y mami te quieren mucho mucho bebé- continuaba Rick- y la abuela Martha, el abuelo Jim, tu hermana Alexis y los tíos Lanie, Javi, Kevin y Jenny. Hasta a la capitana se enternece el corazón cuando ve a mami acariciándote. Eres el bebé más amado de todo el planeta- prosiguió con su voz infantil, exagerando el "todo"- ya verás cuando nazcas y te la pases de brazo en brazo porque todos quieran cargarte; a mami no le va a gustar nada porque luego no querrás quedarte en la cu…_

_El monólogo de Rick se vio interrumpido por una patadita del bebé bajo la palma de su mano, que lo dejó por unos segundos sin habla, hasta que otro movimiento, también justo donde Castle tenía colocada la mano, lo sacó de la sorpresa inicial._

_-¿Ves Kate? ¿Ves? ¿Lo sientes? ¡ Te dije que sí me escuchaba! ¡Te dije que le gusta que su papi le hable!- le dijo, elevando la voz, emocionado- ¿verdad que sí campeón- a? ¿Verdad que te gusta que papá te cuente las historias de lo que pasa aquí afuera?- una serie de tres nuevas pataditas hicieron que los ojos de ambos brillaran por la emoción, y que Rick reptara hacia el cabecero de la cama, besando tiernamente los labios del amor de su vida mientras continuaba acariciándole el vientre._

_El beso aumentó rápidamente de intensidad y Kate se encontró agitada, sofocada, acalorada y riendo a carcajadas mientras Castle, después de haberla despojado desesperadamente del pijama, se acercaba de nuevo a su vientre y le hablaba al bebé:_

_-Mami y papi te quieren mucho, pero también se quieren mucho entre ellos y, ahora mismo, mami necesita que papi se lo demuestre un poquito- empezó diciendo._

_-Oye- lo cortó ella golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro- no me hagas parecer desesperada ante nuestro bebé. Cariño,- continuó modificando la voz a un tono mucho mas dulce mientras ella también acariciaba el lugar donde había sentido al hijo de ambos moverse- no le hagas caso al loco de tu papá. Es verdad que mami y papi se aman mucho y te aman mucho a ti también, por eso ahora van a hacer el amor despacito y con mucho cuidado de no lastimarte porque, aunque papi no pueda aguantarse más, él nos ama y nos va a cuidar para que a los tres nos recorra el amor que sentimos, ¿verdad papi?- terminó alzando la cara para encontrarse con lágrimas de emoción surcando el rostro de él._

_-Vas a ser la mejor mamá del mundo ¿sabías?- le dijo volviendo a besarla mientras ella reía nerviosamente ante la sensación de las cálidas manos de él recorriendo la cara interior de sus muslos, extremadamente sensible desde que estaba embarazada._

_Delicadamente, como ella le había dicho al bebé de ambos, Rick descendió sus labios por su cuello, besando y succionando suavemente en los puntos que, sabía a la perfección, la harían perder la cordura; mientras sus manos ascendían acariciando las curvas de los costados de su cuerpo para acabar centrando su atención en los hinchados pechos de la detective, que no pudo contener un gemido bastante audible, cuando la lengua de Castle empezó a dibujar, magistralmente, círculos sobre la aureola de su seno izquierdo, muy cerca del pezón pero sin llegar a rozarlo, logrando que este se endureciera a la velocidad de la luz, mientras su hermano del lado derecho lo seguía de cerca, subyugado por las caricias que la palma de la mano y los dedos de Rick le proporcionaron durante unos instantes, para luego intercambiar los papeles._

_-Rick- la voz de Kate sonó ronca, casi irreconocible para ella misma- me estas matando y no has empezado, ¡por favor!- terminó de decir en tono lastimero, casi de súplica._

_-¿Por favor?- dijo él socarronamente pero con la voz visiblemente afectada por la intensidad del momento- Le acabas de prometer a nuestro hijo que haríamos el amor despacio y pienso cumplir esa promesa, cariño._

_Ella resopló, sabiendo que estaba perdida, que él la torturaría hasta el final, y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando contener el impulso de atarlo a la cama y hacerle el amor desesperadamente ella misma, hasta que se le acabaran las fuerzas._

_Los gemidos de Kate aumentaron su volumen y se vieron acompañados por sonoros jadeos cuando Rick, apiadándose de ella, abandonó sus pechos- mismos que había estado succionado y mordisqueando alternativamente durante los últimos cinco minutos- y dejó un sendero húmedo de besos a través del vientre levemente abultado de ella, deteniendo su boca para jugar con su ombligo mientras sus manos, traviesas, acariciaban suavemente y como al despiste, las fronteras de la humedad latente de ella, que se elevaba instintivamente hacia él, buscando ese contacto anhelado que él le negaba cada vez en el último momento para desplazarse al extremo opuesto y viajar de nuevo, lentamente, hacia los límites del abismo._

_A sus manos le siguió su boca que, tras dejar un leve mordisquito en el monte de venus de Kate, se aventuró entre los muslos de ella, dejando suaves caricias en el interior de estos, que la detective separaba cada vez más, completamente entregada al fuego ardiente que la consumía desde dentro, mientras su espalda de arqueaba hasta limites insospechados, sucumbiendo ante la intensidad de las sacudidas que recorrían su espina dorsal cada vez que la nariz de Rick, abandonaba las caricias en su ingle para exhalar lentamente sobre el- ya muy hinchado y palpitante- centro del placer de ella._

_-Ohhhh … Rick … por Dios … - empezó a suplicar entrecortadamente- Ahhhhhh- dejó escapar cuando él atravesó de arriba abajo su sexo en una caricia casi superficial. No sabía si con su lengua, su nariz o su dedo- deja de torturarme… por … por favor- su voz se entrecortaba más y más a medida que él se acercaba y se alejaba soplando suavemente por aquí, acariciando por allá; jugando con los nervios de la inspectora cuyas manos se encontraban retenidas entre los dedos de la zurda de él desde que, momentos antes y completamente desesperada por la lentitud y la parsimonia de él, había intentado hacer el "trabajo" ella misma. – Te juro que no vuelvo a hablar de hacer el amor despacio pero … por favor … - él alejó su cara del interior de los muslos de ella para mirarla a la cara- nooo- se quejó Kate, con los ojos cerrados al sentir que la calidez de la respiración de Rick se alejaba de ella- no pares por favor, solo … solo … hazlo ya … te prometo que no puedo más … no me gusta este juego._

_Él se apiadó de ella y, soltándole las manos -que rápidamente encontraron abrigo entre los mechones de cabello de él, jaloneando levemente- fundió sus labios en la calidez de su amada, más que lista para él, que gritó, gimió, jadeó e incluso aulló cuando, tras la primera succión, él introdujo hábilmente tres dedos en su interior, compaginando el movimiento de manos y labios magistralmente por unos escasos 30 segundos, antes de que ella explotara en un intenso clímax provocado por tanta tensión y anticipación acumuladas y finalmente liberadas, haciéndolo beber su calidez. _

_-Te … te … necesito a … a ti- dijo entrecortadamente ella, incapaz de controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo y sin ningún deseo de hacer algo que no fuera incrementarlos- ahora … deja de … deja de jugar- terminó jaloneando sus brazos para hacerlo situarse sobre ella._

_-No- la contradijo él, besando levemente sus labios- así no, peso demasiado- añadió ante la mirada confundida que ella le dirigió._

_-Hazlo como quieras pero hazlo ahora por favor- dijo ella abriendo los ojos para dejarle ver la mezcla de placer y desesperación que brillaba en ellos, deslizándose por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas._

_Él la giró suavemente, se colocó tras de ella y se hundió lentamente en su interior, apretando los dientes para no seguir los pasos de ella. Sus espasmos lo presionaban deliciosamente mientras su calidez lo rodeaba más y más, pero aquel jueguito también había puesto a prueba sus propios nervios y le estaba costando más de lo imaginable contenerse. Finalmente, y tras unos segundos de adaptación mutua, salió casi completamente de su interior para volver a hundirse en su interior intensamente._

_-Dios- exclamó Kate al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la mano con que él le sujetaba el muslo derecho flexionado hacia arriba._


	11. Capítulo XI

**Holaaaa ... sé que la mayoría de ustedes no podrán creer que esté actualizando esta historia y los que lo crean, no recordarán de que trataba o, en su defecto, no habrán leído ninguno de los capitulos anteriores pero, es real, estoy actualizando y tengo toda la intención de seguir haciéndolo hasta que la historia este acabada por muy increíble que parezca.**

**He observado que varios seguidores de esta pagina están (o han) abandonando las historias de Castle desde que la serie terminó y lo considero una pena porque muchas de las historias son geniales y algunas de ellas están incluso siendo interrumpidas por falta de inspiración, seguidores, reviews, visitas o muestras de interés por parte de los lectores. Y eso me hace pensar que pronto no quedará un alma viviente por aquí por lo tanto, y con toda la pena de mi corazón porque habría sido genial que pudiéramos mantener con vida a los personajes que tanto amamos por este medio, en algún momento me veré obligada a desertar yo también pero nunca haría algo así sin terminar antes las historias que alguna vez comencé así que ... aquí lo tienen, un capitulo más de esta historia.**

**Espero que disfruten la lectura aunque no sea un capitulo especialmente feliz y disculpen los errores de dedo y/o faltas de ortografía, ojalá que no entorpezcan la comprensión**

* * *

Capítulo XI

Kate abrió los ojos sujetándose el vientre mientras sus ojos se ahogaban en lágrimas y la máquina que controlaba los latidos de su corazón comenzaba a pitar ininterrumpidamente.

-¿Mi bebé? –le preguntó a Lanie girando la cabeza.

-Tranquila él está bien ahora.

-¿Rick? –volvió a preguntar con el rostro inundado y las manos temblorosas.

-Él … necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y el doctor dijo que tardarías dos horas en despertar. Visiblemente unos simples sedantes no pueden doblegar mucho tiempo la voluntad de Kate Beckett. –le respondió, tratando de distender y hacer sonreír a su amiga –Apenas hace cuarenta minutos de eso. Llamaré a Rick y al doctor para que vengan.

* * *

En cuanto recibió la llamada de Lanie, Castle se encaminó velozmente hacia el hospital. Gracias a Dios no estaba muy lejos y en menos de tres minutos –contando con que el elevador estuviera esperándolo y no se detuviera en cada planta- se encontraría sosteniendo la mano de Kate.

No se sentía preparado, no sabía cómo iba a lograr tranquilizarla cuando sentía que él mismo moría de miedo y angustia por lo que pudiera pasarle a su bebé. Y no solo eso, su mente lo torturaba incansablemente insistiendo en que todo era su culpa, que si hubiera estado más pendiente de Kate, habría notado esas molestias que el doctor aseguraba que ella llevaba sufriendo varios días; su propio cerebro lo acusaba de ser un mal padre y un mal novio por haber antepuesto la escritura del capítulo con que Gina lo presionaba, a la consulta con el obstetra recalcando que, como consecuencia de ello, ahora se encontraban en esa situación. Si él la hubiera acompañado, si hubiera sabido, nunca le habría permitido estresarse tanto en el trabajo los últimos días, habría hablado con la capitana para que la sacara del caso –aunque eso le asegurase la furia de Beckett cayendo de lleno sobre él-, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le estaba quitando el sueño y, definitivamente habría vigilado más detenida y concienzudamente sus movimientos –conscientes e inconscientes- y así, con toda certeza habría notado sus malestares y la habría llevado –a la fuerza si era necesario- de inmediato al consultorio.

Castle estaba seguro de que ella no había estado ignorando las señales a propósito, porque no le importara la salud de su bebé, sino que, simplemente, estaba tan metida en el caso que su cerebro no le permitía ninguna distracción, convenciéndola de que aquello no era grave y que, en cuanto atraparan al culpable, iría al hospital a que la revisaran y se quedaría allí en reposo una semana completa si era necesario para la salud de su pequeño. El problema es que esa obsesión por atrapar al culpable, no le permitió caer en la cuenta –y él podría poner su mano en el fuego por que ni siquiera le pasó por la mente, sin temor a equivocarse- de que todas esas pequeñas molestias y manchitas oscuras, eran el preludio de un calvario que Castle esperaba con todo su corazón, que no acabara en tragedia.

Sin apenas ser consciente del trayecto en el elevador y por el pasillo que separaba este de la habitación de Kate, Rick se encontraba frente a la puerta, ansiando encontrarse junto a la cama de la mujer a la que amaba con cada célula de su ser y que sabía sumergida en un mar de angustia en esos momentos pero, al mismo tiempo, muerto de miedo al pensar que no sería capaz de mantener suficientemente a raya su propia congoja como para poder calmarla a ella.

Tras una respiración profunda, se adentró en la estancia en la que, probablemente y con un poco de suerte, pasaría bastante tiempo en los próximos días para encontrarse con una imagen que, dentro de lo que cabía, lo tranquilizó un poco. Era cierto que las lágrimas inundaban los ojos esmeralda de ella y corrían libres por su rostro hasta estrellarse y morir en el cuello de la bata que llevaba puesta, pero no estaba gritando cual histérica, ni su piel poseía la palidez mortecina que el pánico trae consigo, tampoco estaba colorada debido a los posibles problemas respiratorios que suelen acompañar a los sollozos incesantes. Ella solo era incapaz de impedir que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos porque, como él –o probablemente bastante más que él- debía estar aterrada; lo cual, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual, podía considerarse un estado de serenidad moderada.

* * *

En los escasos cinco minutos transcurridos desde que llamara al doctor y a Castle, Lanie había conseguido sosegar un poco a Kate. Le había enumerado vagamente los cuidados que tendría que tener a partir de ese momento, dejándola entrever que la situación era grave pero evitando en todo momento mencionar las escasas esperanzas de vida con que contaba en esos instantes su bebé.

Kate –que a pesar del miedo conservaba su capacidad de percepción en perfectas condiciones- no tenía ninguna duda de que su amiga solo trataba de mantenerla ocupada hasta que llegara Rick, el doctor, o ambos, y también se daba perfecta cuenta de que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, concentrándose en lo que sí le estaba contando. También era consciente de que, en el caso de recibir malas noticias, la única forma posible de que no se derrumbara del todo era teniendo a Castle a su lado por lo que prefirió esperar un poco para descubrir lo que su amiga le ocultaba.

De repente y como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, Kate giró la cabeza en dirección de la entrada, en el preciso momento en que Rick reanudaba su marcha hacia ella tras su observación silenciosa.

El "Rick" que escapó de sus labios podría considerarse más un sollozo que cualquier tipo de exclamación, y el temblor que se apoderó de su labio inferior, hizo que el corazón de él se encogiera al mismo tiempo que –sujetado los brazos que ella le tendía- se sentaba en el borde de la cama, abrazándola fuertemente como si quisiera fundirla con su pecho y así protegerla de todo sufrimiento.

Ese sollozo que escapó con su nombre, no fue sino el primero de otros muchos, los cuales fueron acompañados por un sinfín de gemidos y lamentos, y todo aquello que él había temido encontrarse a su entrada en la habitación. Era increíble cómo ella había logrado mantener a raya sus reacciones –si no sus lágrimas- hasta el momento en que él estuviera a su lado, sosteniéndola fuertemente para parar su caída, y esa confianza , la forma en que la _dura Detective Beckett _se permitía apoyarse en él para mantenerse en pie en esos momentos difíciles, entibiaba hasta limites insospechados el corazón del escritor, convertido en esos momentos en un trozo de glaciar ante el miedo a que la situación en que su bebé se encontraba no tuviese marcha atrás.

-Lo siento…yo no debí…debería –trataba de decir la detective –viéndose interrumpida repetidamente por sus propios sollozos- con la nariz enterrada en el cuello de él- si no hubiera tenido la intención de abortar en un principio…nada de esto estaría pasando ahora…todo es culpa mía –estalló finalmente aumentando –aunque aquello no pareciese posible- su llanto.

-Ey, ey –dijó él, acunando el rostro de Kate entre sus manos, separándola de su pecho y haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos –no vuelvas a decir eso ¿me oyes? –continuó con el tono firme más dulce de que fue capaz, para luego inclinarse y depositar un beso en la coronilla de ella. –Nada de lo que está pasando es culpa tuya, tú no podías saber que algo así sucedería y, definitivamente, está situación, no tiene nada que ver con las decisiones que pudiste pero decidiste no tomar hace alguna semanas. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer ¿de acuerdo? –preguntó, tratando de evaluar el nivel de atención que ella le estaba prestando, y esperó hasta verla asentir- Vamos a hablar con el doctor, hacerle todas las preguntas que necesitemos hasta que todo quede cristalinamente claro, vamos a seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y vamos a confiar en ti y en nuestro bebé, en que ambos tendrán la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante. Y dentro de unos meses -continuó satisfecho de haber logrado que ella enfocara su mirada y su atención en él-, volveremos la vista atrás y, con nuestro pequeño en los brazos, sonreiremos felices de que todo esto solo haya sido una pesadilla, un momento difícil y angustioso que logramos superar con amor y confianza ¿entendido?

Ella volvió a asentir y él le besó ambos párpados –Hinchados por el llanto- y la volvió a apretar contra sí susurrando un "todo va a salir bien" con el rostro hundido en su cabello.


	12. Capítulo XII

**Hola holaaaaa. Espero que el verano -o el invierno, según desde donde estén leyendo- los esté tratando bien.**

**Finalmente he conseguido juntar el tiempo necesario para pasar a dejarles esta actualización. No se puede decir que he tardado poco pero, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes, supongo que no está tan mal y, definitivamente, puede considerarse una mejora.**

**Voy a tratar de no dejar pasar más de 15-20 días entre capítulos pero mejor no prometo nada que no estoy segura de poder cumplir.**

**Disfruten la lectura y, si tienen un momentito, dejen una review ... me encanta leer sus opiniones :)**

* * *

El doctor –que había entrado en la habitación poco después que Rick- aprovechó ese momento para hacer notar su presencia carraspeando levemente. Se había preocupado al ver como su paciente rompía a llorar en los brazos de su compañero, completamente alterada y siendo sacudida por violentos sollozos pero. al ver como él la calmaba rápidamente, había tenido que reconocer para sí mismo que la Dra. Parish tenía razón : aquel hombre era como un bálsamo calmante para ella.

-Buenas tardes –dijeron Kate y Rick al unísono, haciendo aparecer una leve sonrisa en los rostros de los cuatro ocupantes de la habitación a pesar de las circunstancias.

-Buenas tardes. Me alegra comprobar –comenzó el facultativo aun con los labios ligeramente curvados hacia arriba- que, aparentemente y como la Dra. Parish me había comentado, la sedación no será necesaria. Lo cual me complace ampliamente ya que así su bebé podrá contar con su "presencia" para alentarlo a la vida con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar del tono y las palabras llenas de positivismo del médico, la extrema gravedad que "aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas" implicaba para Kate, la hizo palidecer y temblar entre los brazos de Castle que, en respuesta, comenzó una suave caricia a lo largo del brazo de ella que –si bien no la calmó- consiguió que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaran considerablemente.

El doctor les explicó minuciosamente pero con el mayor tacto posible hasta el más mínimo detalle de la situación en la que se encontraban y los cuidados que tendrían que mantener durante el resto del embarazo, si todo salía bien.

Kate estaba aun más alterada que antes pero, aunque su mente fuera un hervidero, trataba de limitar la rigidez de su cuerpo tanto como le era posible. Acababan de explicarle que cualquier movimiento que produjera un grado de tensión muscular excesivo a nivel abdominal, podría ocasionar en esos momentos que se desencadenaran unas contracciones que difícilmente serían capaces de volver a detener; y la sola perspectiva de que eso sucediese, lograba que –de una forma que ni ella misma comprendía- la detective enfocara toda la tensión que la situación le provocaba, en la mil y una formas en que era posible morderse el labio inferior sin que este llegara a sangrar.

Rick podía percibir el esfuerzo que ella hacía por ni siquiera respirar demasiado fuerte, pero podía observar claramente en la contracción de su rostro y la expresión de sus ojos –en caso de que la tortura que le estaba infligiendo a su labio inferior no fuera evidencia suficiente-, que se encontraba al limite de su capacidad de contención. Necesitaba poder descargar todo ese temor, frustración e impotencia para poder enfrentarse a ese interminable periodo de inmovilidad casi total. Dado que era manifiesto que aquello no iba a ser posible, lo único que se le ocurría para poder transitar al menos el periodo crítico felizmente, era mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa el mayor tiempo posible.

Ya llevaban dos horas en el hospital, 120 minutos que los acercaban un poco más a su meta inicial de dos días, de los cuales ahora ya solo restaban 46 horas. La parte de su cerebro que no estaba enfocada en conversar con Kate sin cesar de todo y de nada con el único objetivo de guiar sus pensamientos hacia territorios aliados, le repetía sin descanso que iban a lograrlo, que ya había conseguido sortear los primeros 7,200 segundos sin ninguna nueva complicación y eso, para él, significaba un aumento de sus posibilidades, por muy pequeño que fuera comparado con lo que les quedaba por delante, era un avance y él se aferraría a eso para sacarlos a los tres de aquella pesadilla convertida en realidad.

Lanie acababa de irse, anunciándoles que volvería a visitarlos la mañana siguiente en cuanto tuviera un momento. Eso representaba un nuevo desafío para Rick: ahora tenía que distraerla por sí mismo la totalidad del tiempo, ya no había nadie más ahí que pudiera llenar los huecos en los que su mente lo traicionaba permitiendo que la inquietud lo invadiera y le impidiese seguir hablando. Era un escritor de best-sellers sentado junto a su musa, era técnicamente imposible que la inspiración lo abandonara en ese momento dejándolo desprovisto de palabras. Por otra parte, eran ya las 8 de la tarde y el médico había comentado que les llevarían la cena a las 9, lo que lo dejaba con una ventana de una hora completa que necesitaba llenar con vocablos –de preferencia dotados de un grado aceptable de cohesión y coherencia-.

Un parte de él, temía la reacción de Kate si sus compañeros la visitaban ya que, probablemente, eso le recordaría lo sucedido en la 12 y la precaria situación en que ese evento los había dejado; pero otra parte –la que veía acercarse peligrosamente la derrota de su intento de conversación frente al peso de sus inquietudes-, rezaba por que decidieran, no solo pasar a ver como se encontraba Kate, sino escalar sus visitas, beneficiándolo a él con varios respiros al día. En ningún ese deseo provenía de una falta de interés en compartir todo el tiempo posible con ella, apoyándola –o apoyándose mutuamente, como había encontrado oportuno apostillar una vocecita en su cabeza- sino de las dudas que albergaba sobre su propia capacidad para mantenerlos a ambos distraídos durante las 2760 horas que restaban de esa etapa crítica que tan fervientemente ansiaba que pudieran superar sin nuevos sobresaltos.

Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, terminaron hablando del caso en el que había estado trabajando, llegando a la conclusión de que el sospechoso –a pesar de nos ser completamente sincero y estar evidentemente ocultándoles información- no era el asesino. Al principio de la conversación, Kate había recordado el dolor y la angustia que había sentido en la sala de interrogatorios y había cerrado los ojos respirando profundamente, pero había logrado apartar esa imagen de su mente a una velocidad suficiente para evitar consecuencias cuanto menos indeseadas, concentrándose en los detalles de la investigación. Era completamente consciente de lo que Castle estaba tratando de hacer –no en vano habían desarrollado esa asombrosa capacidad de finalizar las frases del otro- y había decidido seguirle el hilo de cualquier conversación que él pudiera sacar -por más irrelevante, trivial o alocada que esta pudiese llegar a ser-, enfocándose por completo en lo que significaban, conllevaban e implicaban cada una de las distintas acepciones aplicables a cada palabra dicha. Eso debía, sin lugar a dudas, requerir de toda su capacidad mental y, dado que a ella tampoco se le ocurría una mejor manera de que la culpa no la invadiera provocando que cerrara los puños y se tensase completamente, lo ayudaría a que la idea de él diese los frutos que ambos ambicionaban tan desesperadamente.

La cena llegó trayendo consigo un inevitable silencio mientras ambos masticaban la variedad de alimentos cuyo sabor -por una razón que escapaba al conocimiento de ambos- era idéntico, y, en consecuencia, la ocasión -tan indeseada como inevitable- de perderse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-Amor –escuchó de repente la detective y abrió los ojos -que no recordaba haber cerrado- para encontrarse de lleno con la expresión preocupada de Rick a trabes de la neblina. Un segundo más tarde –completamente de regreso al momento presente- reconocía para sus adentros que era imposible que en el hospital –donde ahora recordaba encontrarse- hubiese neblina, vapor, humo o, en su defecto, nubes; por lo que levantó la mano frente a su rostro, palpándose los párpados para descubrir cómo las –tan saladas como amargas- lágrimas le humedecían los dedos: estaba llorando. Estaba llorando y ese era otra realidad de la que también había sido completamente inconsciente hasta ese preciso instante.

En cuanto había empezado a comerse el puré de papa con sabor a nada que había en su bandeja, su mente había volado a aquel día muchos años atrás cuando, aquejada de una apendicitis, también había ido a parar al hospital. En ese entonces tenía 8 años y Johanna no se había separado de su lado ni un solo segundo ni antes ni después de la operación, y había encontrado oportuno a pesar se sus quejas, hacerle el avión con la cuchara para que se acabara su plato como si se tratara de un bebé de brazo. Recordar a su madre en aquella situación tierna y protectora le había devuelto la imagen que había visto en el espejo de su habitación cuando había creído de que la única opción viable era renunciar a su bebé. Deseaba tanto tener a su madre con ella en esos momentos, secando su lágrimas; curando sus heridas; aliviando su culpa; sentándose tras su espalda como cuando tan solo era una niña para rodearla con sus brazos, permitiéndole descansar sobre su pecho, protegida en la calidez de su abrazo y su amor incondicional, que sin darse cuenta había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y la humedad de sus mejillas se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Suspiró al sentir a Rick colocándose en la posición en la que acababa de imaginarse a Johanna. No había notado cuando él le retiró la bandeja del regazo pero ahora la apretaba delicadamente contra su pecho, meciéndola casi imperceptiblemente con sus piernas alrededor de las de ella, sus suaves manos acariciando su brazos y sus delicados labios besando su coronilla.

-Puedes pedirme un abrazo cuando lo necesites, ¿sabes? Si tengo que adivinarlo, tal vez tengas que esperarlo más de lo que te gustaría. Recuerda que aquí la experta en trucos de magia eres tú, yo solo soy un mero aprendiz.

La detective sonrió ligeramente volteando la cabeza para besar sus labios.

-No sé qué sería de mi si no te tuviera conmigo –confesó sobre estos, dejándolo completamente atónito y, tras un segundo roce sutil de sus labios, hundió su rostro en el cuello de él. Ahí se sentía segura, rodeada por el cuerpo grade y fuerte de él, con las fosas nasales inundadas de su olor -que, incluso a distancia, lograba tranquilizarla y reconfortarla- y sintiendo el corazón de él latir junto a su oreja, en la vena de su cuello robusto y varonil. Él era su refugio, en cualquier lugar del mundo podía sentirse en casa y a salvo si él estaba ahí con ella.

-_Superaremos esta prueba los tres juntos_\- pensó moviendo una de sus manos entrelazadas para colocarlas sobre su vientre. Si algo necesitaba para poder salir delante frente a cualquier situación era sentir el apoyo de él. Y, en esos momentos, no tenía solo su apoyo sino también su amor, su ternura, su protección y todos sus deseos de llevar su estado a un feliz término.


End file.
